A Mecenary and an Assassin
by VenusMoon95
Summary: “You can try to ignore it but you and I are the same.” Fate is what it was. It was what brought the two togther. Will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" She screamed at the man who she called brother._

_ She fought and screamed as a group of strange men threw her into a carriage. The leader pinned her against the seat and raised his hand, a small bag with rocks inside and brought it down on the young ten year old girl. _

"Riza! Riza! Wake up, you drunk!"

Yashimaru kicked Riza's leg. She awoke in a jolt. Her crystal blue eyes bright with surprise. Her long blonde hair tossed and tussled from her slumber.

"Whaaaat?" She moaned as she raised her arms to stretch.

"Boss is calling for us. All of us."

She tilted her head to the side. What could he want this time?

The group of bandits gathered deep in a cave.

"Alright Gang, There has been talk about the Band of Seven. Among them is Mukotsu. Some of you might remember him. He's a poison master that used to be employed with us. These amateurs have been taking our business! Our money! Are we going to let that fly?!" The leader hyped.

Riza rested her chin in her palm as she sat cross legged on the ground.

"How boring." She mumbled to herself as Katsu went on a rant about this stupid group.

"Riza!" Katsu, the leader of bandits pointed to her.

She had joined the group about a year ago. She worked for about 5 years as an assassin disguised as a traveling entertainer until her target overpowered her and brought her on as an assassin for his gang of bandits. Katsu found the young warrior as sexy as could be and deeply lusted after her.

"Hm?" She lifted her head.

"I want you to infiltrate them and bring back Mukotsu."

"Can I kill any of them?" She asked with a sly smile.

Katsu smirked.

"Kill whoever you want, little dove. Just bring back Mukotsu...Alive."

After the meeting Katsu pulled Riza to the side.

He pushed her back her back against the wall.

"Yes?" She asks him.

"You look beautiful today." He says.

His eyes roamed her body and face. She was a gorgeous young woman. Her skin was a gleaming shade of ivory, bright crystal blue eyes surrounded by long blonde eye lashes that only seemed to brighten her eyes. Her hair was a light golden blonde that reached down to her hips. Wavy and as wild as she was with fringes coming down to frame her face and a distinctive long piece that lays between her eyes.

Her narrow rib cage amplified her perfectly large and perky breasts. Her curves dipped into welcoming hips, slightly wide to acomidate her plump bottom. Her legs long and slim yet kept her size about 5'4.

Her perfectly full lips perked up in a soft smile.

"Thank you, _monsieur."_

Her native French accent thick like warm honey traveling down his throat.

He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"I bet your pussy tastes as sweet as the little accent of yours."

She looked away for a moment. Annoyed yet slightly turned on by his persistence.

"You're quite direct today." She says pushing herself off the wall and pressing her body against his. She smiled lustfully as she could feel his rock hard erection.

"You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you." He said quietly.

Riza smiles a flirtatious smile and kissed his chin.

With a wink she ducks under his arm and walks away.

"I have work to do." She says over her shoulder.

He watched as her hips swayed delicately. Her black and red kimono hung to her every curve. It draped slightly off her shoulders, exposing her collarbone and décolletage. The opening of her kimono showed off her slender legs teasingly.

She sighed.

"Bunch of pigs." She grumbled to herself.

Since she was the only woman in the group all the men fought over who would bed her. Her brows furrowed. None of them won't even dare to touch her. Not only will she kill them but so would Katsu since he has the strongest claim of who will lay with her.

She liked Katsu. Not too much but enough to feel some lust towards him. He was a handsome man with his large frame, muscular built, long red hair and piercing amber eyes. But he was a pig. Though he claimed to be madly in love with Riza, he constantly slept with other women. Riza could bet that there was a woman or two in his bed at the moment.

Once alone in her room she began to sharpen her precious weapons. Slender dual blades connected by an unbreakable chain and throwing kunai knives.

"Riza!" A voice called out.

Riza looked up to see her companion standing in the doorway.

"Mamo." She greets with a smile.

Mamoru was the only male in the group that didn't wish to lay with her. He adored her happy go lucky attitude and violent tendencies. He stood a few inches shorter than her and preferred to dress in drag. His somewhat long white hair bounced as he walked into the room. His cute fox ears twitched with excitement.

His bright purple eyes scanned her face.

"Where are we off too?" He asked.

"We are off to scout a mercenary group and bring back a man that defected from us." She answered.

"What do we know about them?" The half fox demon Mamoru asked tilting his head.

"Hm. Not really much. Just that there are seven of them and have been highly successful in the past couple months." She answered.

"So Whats our plan?"

Riza smirked giggling softly.

"We test the waters. See what they're capable of."

Not too far away was a castle of an upcoming lord that had been destroyed. 200 warriors had lost their lives to only seven men.

"Ha! That was too easy!" Bankotsu smirked as he looked upon the castle engulfed in flames.

He and his men had successfully wiped out a rival clan.

Bankotsu turned to his men, shouldering his great halberd: Banryu.

"Let's go get paid, men!" He grinned.

The band of Seven headed to their client to receive payment. He felt prideful about his group. They had only banded together for a little over half a year ago but worked together in perfect unison. Each of the men were blood thirsty murderers.

"I can't wait to get paid! I'm going to go into town and lay with beautiful women. Multiple women!" Mukotsu blushed.

Bankotsu laughed.

"Hell Yeah! We'll find some good whores! Get drunk while we're at it!" Bankotsu slapped Mukotsu's back as they both laughed.

The band of mercenaries were on their way to the nearest town for drinks and women after receiving a hefty payment.

Bankotsu laughed and joked with his men. Renkotsu his second in command, Jakotsu his best friend, Suikotsu the doctor, Mukotsu the poison man, Ginkotsu, their walking weapon and Kyokotsu, the cannibal.

Together they make the Band of Seven. Mercenaries with rising fame.

"Time to get wasted off our asses!" Bankotsu raised his cup with a big grin.

"Cheers!" The men raised their cups and down the sake.

With a woman on each side Bankotsu flirted and wooed both into having a threesome.

That was until something, or someone caught his eye.

A glimpse of golden hair, disappearing within the crowded bar.

Riza kept her eyes open for the poison man, Mukotsu.

She wore a Simple all black kimono with a red sash tightly around her waist. The kimono draped off her shoulders exposing her slender neck and busting cleavage. The opening of her kimono exposed her leg up to her thigh, teasing all the men who's eyes wondered over her.

Her eyelids painted a soft red brown causing her bright blue eyes to stand out even more than usual. Her plump lips colored a soft pink, giving her a sweet almost innocent look.

She had styled her long blonde hair into a bun with her bangs framing her face.

No man could deny that she was an exotic beauty. Her European features caused her to stand out, like she was a glowing diamond.

"Mamo?" She calls out for her companion.

"Right behind you, Riza."

"I found our target."

She smiled as she watched the old man, Mukotsu drink to the point of not being able to stand.

"Excuse me, _Monsieur." _She called out to the bartender.

"Yes, my lady? What can I get for you?" He asked.

"A bottle of your finest liquor. Strongest one you got." She slid a few gold coins across the bar to him.

"Yes ma'am! Right away!" He took the money and pulled out a bottle of dark liquor.

"Thank you very much." She says with a kind smile.

'_I'll need to disguise myself before I approach them so which of these little lambs will be my...prey..'_ Riza thought to herself as her piercing blue eyes studied all the females in the bar.

_'There you are, little lamb..'_ Her cold gaze landed on a young beautiful woman.

Her short jet black hair cut just above her shoulders. Her bangs fell just past her eyebrows. Eyes as beautiful as amber. Her soft face innocent and kind. The sweet girl was a waitress at the bar. She was well liked and had a dazzling smile.

Riza smiled mischievously. Such innocence. The thought of corrupting that gentleness tightened her core. She was her target. Riza licked her lips walking up to the girl.

"Hello, _Mademoiselle__! _I must say you are quite the beauty!" Riza says to the girl with a kind smile.

The girl blushed. Entrances at the young woman standing before her. Her light blonde hair, skin like ivory and bright blue eyes made her appear as if she was shining light from within.

Never had the girl seen such an exotic beauty.

"U-um t-thank you, you are too kind. Bbut I'm nothing compared to you!" She says embarrassingly.

Riza tilted her head. Confused at the girl's lack of confidence.

"Why do you speak those words? Do you not believe yourself to be beautiful?" Riza asked. Her thick accent spilling over her words like a mystical dance.

"Um, I..I..uh what can I do you for?" She quickly changed the subject.

Riza smiles darkly before giggling sweetly.

"I would like to know where the bath is." She requested.

"I was also a little embarrassed to ask if you can take me to them. I get lost easily." Riza laughed jokingly.

The girl giggled and smiled big.

"Yes ma'am! Right this way."

Riza smirked and licked her lips deviously as she followed the girl into a dark and secluded hallway that lead to the bathhouse.

Mamoru finishes his cup of sake and exhales loudly.

"A young child such as yourself shouldn't be in a place like this." A voice spoke.

"Shut up, Riza. You're one to talk."

Riza laughs as she sits down next to him.

He looks at her. Her prominent features hiddened by a face that was not her own. Mamoru knew it was her as soon as she spoke but if she didn't he would have never known. The mask she wore was perfect. Riza's light blonde hair hidden under short black hair, her blue eyes hidden under amber ones and her beautiful face hidden under the face of the pretty waitress who was too naive.

Mamoru whistled.

"That's one hell of a good job! You look like a completely different person! A real native to the land!" He complimented.

"Thank you! I learned this little trick From the mainland." She grinned.

She glanced back at the poison man, Mukotsu. He laughed and laughed with his comrades.

Riza smiled. She enjoyed seeing people laugh with friends, envious of the joy.

"Time to see if I can poke the bear a little." She smirked as she made her way to the band of Seven with a bottle of liquor and a knife up her sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bahahaha! Big brother! You really are the man! Two women at once! You dog!" Mukotsu laughed loudly.

Bankotsu grinned big as the two women giggled and stood up to take him to the backroom.

Riza glided through the crowded bar. Slipping through unnoticed.

Bankotsu climbed on the table laughing and wobbling before jumping off. With his footing unbalanced from consuming too much alcohol he slipped.

As Riza approached the rowdy group a body fell right on top of her.

Bankotsu laid between her legs, chest to chest and lips to lips.

The mercenary pushed himself off of her.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry about that!" He laughed off the accidental kiss.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as she stared at the man in front of her.

Long jet black hair braided down his back, a lean and muscular physique with tanned skin and a pair of deep blue eyes with a purple four point star in the middle of his forehead.

This man had taken her breath away. He was strikingly handsome. He was so handsome and she was disguised as an average beauty. An easily forgotten face.

He looked at her tilting his head. She just sat there with a red face and wide eyes.

"U-Um.. i-i-it's o-okay.." She says trying to hide her French accent.

Bankotsu felt the girl was a little off and with the two horny ladies calling his name he shrugged it off and stood. He extended his hand to at least help the poor weird girl to her feet.

"Let me help you up, I guess." He says to her.

Riza, at a loss of words just kept staring at the young man.

"Alright than. Help yourself up, weird bitch." He says walking past her.

Riza watched him wrap his arms around two young ladies and disappeared into the crowd.

'_What..just happened?'_

Without a second thought she scrambled to her feet to go find Mamoru.

He waited outside for her.

"Hey, did you get a nice introduction in?" Mamoru asked.

Riza was still hypnotized by the drunken man. He was drinking with them. Which meant he was associated with her target.

"I..uh...not really. One of the men fell on me and spilled the liquor." She mumbled, her cheeks still flushed.

"So what's our next plan?"

"We take the poison man by force."

Riza smiles to herself as she presses her hands between her thighs.

If she got to Mukotsu than she'll get to the man who fell on her. Once she had him, she'll make sure he stays with her.

After another day of drinking and fooling around with different women, Bankotsu and his band of mercenaries were on their way to their next destination. The moon was rising high in the sky and not a cloud could be spotted.

The stars and moon illuminated the large field the were passing. Waves of the ocean crashed against the rocks under a nearby cliff.

"What a beautiful night. The stars are shining, the spring air fresh and clean. Oh what a night!" Jakotsu sang.

Bankotsu chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice night." He agreed.

Suddenly he got a chill. Something was watching them from the forest.

"Men! We're being watched." He alerted the group.

They all began to look around at their surroundings.

Bankotsu turned around and to his surprise stood a young woman in the distance.

The wind blew, flowing through her wavy and wild blonde hair.

A black skin tight halter bodysuit covered her torso, thigh high heeled boots and long black gloves that went up to her biceps.

Her body was curvy yet slim and petite. Her long pale golden hair cascaded down to her slender hips. His mouth watered slightly as his eyes scanned her body. Her plump round breasts bouncing lightly as she took a few steps further.

He looks up to her face. Most of her features hidden behind a black mask exposing only her eyes.

The woman had the most unique eyes he had ever seen, a bright crystal blue. Her eyes shun so brightly he could see them a mile away.

"Well, hello there." He says smoothly.

"_Monsieur."_

"What's a sexy little thing like yourself doing all alone out here?" He says in a low voice as his men surrounded the young woman.

Riza smirked. She could feel the tension, the electricity in the air. All of her nerves telling her she was in grave danger. This feeling turned her on.

She got an intense sexual thrill from her profession. Her core dampened as he stalked her.

"A little sheep has frayed from the herd it would seem." The poison man spoke.

Her sharp blue eyes shifted to him.

"Or maybe a wolf has found a herd, _monsieur_." She spoke.

Her thick accent strange yet sexy. Her voice was like soft summer rain but her French words poured into him like hot magma.

He held his blade to her throat.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? You threatening my men, bitch?" He spat.

Under her mask was a deep crimson blush. God this man was turning her on to the point she could feel the warmth seeping through her bodysuit.

'_Yes, mon amour. Speak ill to me..I've been bad.' _She thought to herself.

"_Monsieur Mercenaire,_ I do apologize for seeming rude but it would seem that one of your men's presence is required by my employer." She tells him.

"Ha! Than tell your employer to kiss my ass. You're not getting any of my men." He growled.

She giggled. Taunting him.

He was known for being a man with a short temper and with the young vixen toying with him it pissed him off.

"Who is it you're after?" Renkotsu spoke.

Riza glances at Mukotsu. He steps back as her chilling eyes land on him.

"The poison man." She says softly.

"Well If you want him, you're going to have to get through us." Bankotsu says raising his sword.

Riza giggled and spun around him just as he brought his sword down.

She pulls out her twin blades and swung. Bankotsu ducked down to narrowly avoid the sharp blades.

He sliced through the air with his halberd only to be blocked by the string connecting the two blades.

Her movements were fluid and quick. While Bankotsu's were unpredictable and aggressive.

They clashed their weapons, barely avoiding each other's blade. A spark of attraction began to rise. With each swing, she blocked and vice versa. Their fight was beautiful. Like a dance with the intent of killing each other.

Each attack she made he countered. He was so strong and fast. Riza jumped back to avoid his blade.

Riza jumped to the left just as Kyokotsu slams his fist into the ground, erupting the earth under her.

She ducked down avoiding Ginkotsu's saws. She flipped backwards as the saws quickly returned.

Bankotsu used Ginkotsu to jump off and swung his halberd towards her.

She threw her knives at him. He used his arm and leg to block the knives from lodging into his face and chest.

He hit the ground hard before flipping and landing on his feet.

"Fuck! Throwing knives?!" He yells out pulling the two knives out of his sword arm and the other two knives out of his leg.

His white clothes began to turn crimson.

He growled as he and Riza circled each other.

They both charge and quickly began to fight in close quarters. She was almost as skilled as he was.

She jumped back putting distance between the two and spun kick Suikotsu in the chest as he charged at her. Jakotsu swung his snake sword, cutting her arm.

Riza threw one of her blades at him and retracted it back quickly. She kept doing so to keep him from using his sword. Her blades were just as unpredictable as his.

Renkotsu sipped his jug and spit out fire between her and Jakotsu.

She turned to throw her blade at him but as soon as she turned Mukotsu opened a jar in her face.

Riza coughed and stumbled back, rubbing her eyes.

He vision was blurred with black spots appearing, her head felt dizzy and her body unbalanced.

"Damn it." She fell to her knees and collapsed.

Bankotsu walked up to the girl.

"Good job Mukotsu. All we had to do was distract her well enough to get you close." He says with a big smile.

"Yes big brother! Once again your strategic thinking has defeated another enemy! Now let's remove that mask from you, little dove." He says removing her mask.

Bankotsu took a step back. Shocked by the immense beauty that was Riza.

"Woah.." he mumbled.

He shook his head.

"Alright! Let's tie this crazy bitch up." He said with red cheeks.

Riza awoke hungover, sun beaming down on her, dirt inches from her mouth and her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together.

"What the fuck?" She groaned.

"So your finally awake?" A male voice spoke.

"Huh?" Riza lifts her head and was caught by dark blue eyes.

Her cheeks heated up the second she realized who he was.

"You!" She blurts out.

She struggles to free her arms.

"You can try all you want but you won't break out of that. I made sure of that." Bankotsu smirks.

Riza sighed and looked back up at the handsome man.

"What do you want? Is it my body?" She asks.

Bankotsu's cheeks heated up.

"Tell me what you want Mukotsu for?"

"That's between my employer and him."

"So you're just an errand girl?" He chuckled, mocking her.

Riza smiled, instantly stopping his laughter.

"I can be much more than an errand girl." She purred.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well I guess if you're of no use than I should just rid you now." He says walking up to her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Woah! Hey! What are you-? Put me down! You brute! This is no way to treat a lady! And get your hand off my ass!" She yelled.

He walked over to a large nearby waterfall and holds her over the roaring water.

"You're not going to throw me over that waterfall, are you?! Are you out of you fucking mind?! There might be rocks down there!" She complained.

Bankotsu paid no mind to her nagging. He held her bridal style and pretended to drop her.

Riza let out the cutest girly scream he has ever heard.

"Okay! Damnit! Put me down! I'll talk! Just don't throw me!"

Bankotsu drops her on the grass.

Riza sits up and glares at him.

"You can untie me. I won't cause any issues." She tells him.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. Now talk."

Riza sighed.

"Can I at least have a drink?" She asked.

"No."

"Not even a little shot? I'm nearly sober." She cooed.

"No." He says more stern.

Riza pouted.

"Ugh. Fine. Poison man!" She called out to Mukotsu, quickly catching his attention.

"Yes, my dear?" He response lustfully.

"You remember Katsu?" She asked.

He nods his head weerily.

"Well he sends his regards. Which was me but I'm now in a bit of a sticky situation. Well, he sent me to get you and I was supposed to kill everyone else. Nothing personal." She winks at Jakotsu.

"Why were you supposed to kill us?" Renkotsu questions.

"Because you men are a threat to our income. Also have been accepting jobs with our clients so Katsu isn't too pleased."

"And you?" Suikotsu adds.

"And I don't give a fuck unless I'm paid too." She responds but her accent hid her words.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bankotsu asks.

"I said I DONT GIVE A FUCK UNLESS I GET MONEY TO MAKE ME GIVE A FUCK." She says in annoyance.

"My bad, my bad. It's that stupid accent of yours."

"My accent is not stupid! You're stupid!" She retaliates.

"Where you from?" Bankotsu asks crossing his arms.

"Europe. France to be exact." She responds.

He studied her appearance. He had never seen a woman like her. With bright blue eyes and hair like pale gold. The sunlight only made her glow more.

"How much was this Katsu guy paying you?" Bankotsu asks.

"Nothing now. Because of you I have now lost my chance to go on a shopping spree in Kyoto!" She complained.

Jakotsu gasped.

Riza turned to look at him.

"10 kilos in pure gold."

Bankotsu whistled.

"That's just the price for Mukotsu?"

"50 kilos if I brought him you and your men's heads." She lifted her head up to look at him, giving him clear view of her cleavage.

"Renkotsu come." He hooked his arm around renkotsu's neck to bring him down to his height.

"So what do you think we should do about her?" He asked.

"If allied she could prove to be very useful. But we also risk her slipping away and returning with reinforcement." Renkotsu says cupping his chin.

"From what I can tell, she's not the type to let someone else get the glory of killing us. I say we strip her down of any weapons, making her practically harmless and go from there. If this Katsu fucker planned on paying her that much for really just Mukotsu than it makes me wonder how much he'll pay to get her back."

"Like bait! We could use her to draw out our new rival and kill them all. But what of her when we're done?"

Bankotsu glances back at her. His eyes traveling briefly over her body.

"Iiiiiim sure I can make use of her." He smirked.

The two nod in agreement and turn to face the French woman.

"Alright, Jakotsu! I want you to strip her down to nothing. Remove any weapon she has. I know she has throwing knives so get to it." He commands.

Jakotsu groans before standing and grabbing Riza by her hair and drag her away while she called out a number of profanities and insults.

"Alright. Well..that's that." Bankotsu says proudly with his hands on his hips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Here is everything she had on her." Jakotsu says dropping a massive amount of knives, tubes filled with mysterious liquids, sleeping darts, a few explosives and her trusty twin blades attached by a silver chain.

"Good. You can cut her loose now." Bankotsu says handing everything to Ginkotsu.

Jakotsu cuts the rope around her wrists and ankles.

She rubbed the red marks the rope left on her satin white skin.

Bankotsu walks up to her and begins feeling her up to make triple sure she had no weapons.

His hands slide slowly over her hips and up to the sides of her chest.

His hand grazed her breast. His face turned to instant red and jumped back.

"She's uh she's good." He said flustered.

"If you wanted to feel me up at least by me a drink first." Riza teased.

Riza walks up to Bankotsu. His eyes locked on the seductive way she swayed her hips and before he could register, Riza slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What the fuck?!" He hissed. The side of his face burning.

"That's what you get for one: being an asshole and two: for not letting me drink!" She scolded.

With her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face she asks Renkotsu, "So what now?"

"You will be our hostage. You will serve us until we negotiate with your employer. Or until we decide to just kill you." Renkotsu says walking away from her.

"What about my bag? It's close by, Can I at least get it?" She pleaded.

"Ha! And let you get away? No Bitch. If you want your stupid bag than I'll take you to it." Bankotsu says glaring at her.

Riza's heart skipped a beat. Though then young man was rude and aggressive she couldn't help but be VERY attracted to him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen and he was a force to be reckoned with. Being a bit of a masochist she got aroused by the brutality of Bankotsu.

"Fine with me. Let's go, _monsieur Mercenaire."_ She flirted grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the battlefield where they met.

After about 30 minutes of walking they reached an old tree that had fallen over and had vegitation grow over it.

Riza moves a few leaves and rocks over to reveal where her bag lay hidden.

Bankotsu yanked the beige bag out of her hands and searched the inside while Riza leaned on the tree and watched.

He pulled out some more knives and explosives but everything else was basic female items.

"Here." He says throwing the bag back to her.

"Thank you." She responds.

"So I'm going to change clothes because as cute as this body suit is it's actually very uncomfortable so I'd like to change if possible." She asked politely.

"Um...sure." He says looking away.

Riza smirked at how easy he blushed. It was the cutest thing. She knew he could snap her neck at any given notice but seeing him look so...cute really got her worked up.

She turns around with her back facing him and lifted her hair to release the tie around her neck.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he gazed on her bare back. Her skin looked so smooth and tasty. His mouth watered as she slowly removed her bodysuit.

His cock was as hard as rock. She was strip teasing him. Her bodysuit rested at her hips. He could see the sides of her breast, plump and creamy.

He licked his lips trying to calm himself down.

Riza cover her breasts with her hair and turned to face him.

"Are we traveling soon?" She asked.

He gulped and nodded.

"Will it be a long walk?" She tilts her head exposing more of her breast, her bright blue eyes piercing into his.

Her eyes darkened by her lust.

"I...uh...yeah..." he mumbled.

"You're staring." She states.

"Hard not too. You're standing in front of me with barely any clothes on, looking at me with those eyes."

"Does me not wearing clothes bother you? Do you not like my eyes?" She questioned taking a step foward.

Bankotsu gulped and blushed even deeper.

"That's not what I said. I do like them. I like them a lot. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

_Shit! What am I even saying?!_

"Thank you, _monsieur. _That's a very sweet thing to say." She says taking another step closer.

"I must say, I think you have prettier eyes. They shimmer like the sea. Dark and mysterious." Her body only inches away from his.

His breathing became uneven. It was taking everything in his power not to fuck this girl.

"Would you like for me to be naked?" She asked softly kissing his chin.

Bankotsu nodded.

Riza smiles and pushes Bankotsu's armor slightly to the side. She cupped his massive erection and began to stroke him over his pants.

With this he flipped her and slammed her into the tree he was leaning on. He goes to kiss her but her fingers stop him and guide his mouth to her neck.

He glanced up at her, feeling a slight tingle of rejection but ignored it at the moment his lips touched her neck. His hands gripped her hips.

Riza was able to quietly tear off a piece of bark. It's edge sharp enough to draw blood but not kill. She raised it up to his neck when suddenly she was slammed against the tree, her face pressed against the rough bark.

"You must think I'm really fucking stupid, huh?" He growled into her ear.

She moaned lowly. Thrilled by the violence.

"Only a little." She purred.

Riza pushed her bottom into his groin, rolling her hips.

Bankotsu hissed as his cock twitched, painfully hard. He dragged his fingers down her back. Her skin was like smooth silk, flowing between his fingers.

She was aching for him to slide his fingers into her most intimate area. Her womanhood was swollen and moist, seeping through her bodysuit.

His hands gripped the bodysuit resting by her hips. He wanted to tear it off and fuck her until she couldn't walk. Just as he was about to break he pushed himself off of her, regaining his self control.

He cleared his throat.

"Y-you should get dressed. Hurry up." He says looking away. His cheeks flushed and red.

Riza turned and smiled at him. Her cheeks bright red. He could see her inner thighs glistening and her pussy swollen.

She walked to her bag, Bankotsu's eyes locked on her every move. She pulled out a long white dress and a dark green hooded cape.

With their gazes locked Riza slowly slide her gloves down her arms. Next she slide each of her thigh high boots off. She tucked her thumbs into her bodysuit and shimmed out of it, standing completely nude in front of him.

She slipped into her dress. Her dress was a cream color that hugged her every curve. It was styled with off the shoulder short sleeves with little ruffles on the hem.

She looked at her cape.

"It's actually pretty hot. I think I'll just stay in my chemise." She says to herself.

Bankotsu walked up to her, still flushed, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes." She responds. Blushing at how close he was.

The two stared at each other for a moment. The air sizzled around them as a natural pull tugged at them to get closer to one another.

"Big brother!" Jakotsu's voice snapped them both out of their trance.

Bankotsu cleared his throat and replied, "coming!"

He grabbed her hand, his cheeks bright red and desperate to touch her, pulled her behind him as he walked quickly back to camp.

Riza's entire face heated up but quickly snapped out of it and smiled, wrapping her fingers around his.

He stopped immediately causing her to run into him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

She was thrown back a bit by his rudeness. She furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

He quickly turned away to hide his flustered face.

"Nevermind." He says.

"Took you long enough!" Jakotsu exclaimed as the pair returned.

"Yeah she hid her shit pretty well." Bankotsu responds.

"_Excusez moi!_ I'd rather not let my things fall into the hands of a dirty monkey man!" Riza defended.

"Ha! Like any man would want your stupid things. I saw what you have in that bag. Just a bunch of junk if you ask me." Bankotsu says.

"This _junk_ is probably worth more than your entire being!" She argued.

"I'd beg to differ." He countered.

Riza huffed and pulled out a black silk scarf.

"See this!" She shoves the scarf into Bankotsu's face.

"This is made of the finest silk China has to offer!"

"So? Jakotsu wears scarfs all the time." He says pushing her hand away from his face.

"Only an unsophisticated boar would compare a priceless silk scarf to a cotton one." She says turning around to continue shuffling through her bag.

"What are you trying to say, bitch?!" Jakotsu growled.

His anger subsided to curiousity as he eyes a simple hairpin. He plopped down next to her and snatched it out of her bag.

"This...is cute."

The craftsmenship was stunning. The silver prongs long and sleek, the blue marble on top glistened with a small bow inside the ball. Little colorful beads hung from the side for a completed look.

"You like it?" Riza asked.

"I...do. I like it a lot actually."

"Than it's yours."

"What?" Jakotsu looked at her. Her eyes focused on reorganizing her clothes since Bankotsu messes it all up.

"Yeah. I only use it when I entertain samurais and most of the time it goes unnoticed so I haven't worn it in almost an entire year. So enjoy!" She smiled at him.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her body and she fell over with a happy Jakotsu on top of her.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oh I just love it! Ah! You will be the last woman I kill!" He says happily.

Riza chuckled. All the air in her lungs had left her.

Who knew one little hairpin could win over a mercenary?

"I wonder what else you got in here." Bankotsu says turning her bag over to dump out the contents.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Riza exclaimed with bright red cheeks.

Bankotsu lifts up one of Riza's brassiere.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's my undergarments! Keep your hands off of those I just cleaned them!"

After hours of walking the group rested for the night. Renkotsu has set up the fire and was currently cooking some meat.

Riza stepped into the warm waters of a nearby hot springs.

A moan slipped from her lips.

_This water__ feels so nice. Just as nice as the peeping toms._

Bankotsu and Mukotsu watched her bathe from the bushes. Both red in the cheeks.

"God, I want to fuck her so bad." Bankotsu admits.

"Such white skin. Big brother, if I were you I would be down there humping her." He said lustfully.

Bankotsu looked back at Riza. His eyes roamed her curvy body. Her bottom nice and plump and her skin white like snow. She went into deeper water, up to her hips.

He licked his lips.

Mukotsu was right. He has bedded multiple women and have always been the charmer but for some reason he couldn't think of a way to approach her.

Perhaps he could pretend he came for a bath and see where things go from there.

"Mukotsu! I need you to go away. I'm gonna make a move." He whispered to his brother.

"What?! But she's so delicious looking." He complained.

"Ah, Fine. I'll leave but I would like details!"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Alright."

As soon as Mukotsu was out of sight he quickly slipped from behind the bush and walked down to the springs.

"_Bonjour, monsieur Mercenaire." _She spoke.

"Hey. Um.. mind if I join you?" He asked, looking away with a frown.

_"Oui." _She says smiling softly towards him.

He slowly removed his armor, perking Riza's interest.

He then removed his hoari and noticed the French woman's heated stare.

He lifted his chin and smirked allowing her to look at him.

Riza drank in his muscular chest. His tanned skin made her mouth water. She craved to touch him. To feel the hair the connected between his navel and groin.

"Something you like?" He asks with a cocky smile.

"_Oui._" Riza purred. She turned back away from him and took a deep breath as she heard him step into the water.

The water waded as he got closer.

"You know.. we'll be in the city by tomorrow night. Before we arrive I'll be dealing with you. Why don't we make your last night a pleasurable one?" He says into her ear, his front pressed against her back.

His hands gripped her hips. She nearly moaned at the feel of his cock pressing between her cheeks.

"My...I thought you weren't much of a man." She moaned.

"I'm all man. What do you say?" He bite her shoulder.

Riza smirked. She knew that once they are close to the city she can easily escape. But this man drove her wild. She just couldn't help herself.

She clutched his hand slowly dragging his hand across her stomach and down to her slit.

Bankotsu bit his lip. Her flesh and the curls at her apex soft to the touch like the finest of silk.

Bankotsu's cock hard as rock, he smirked victoriously. He felt nervous around her but right now he was in control. He closed his eyes to focus of the feel of his fingers slipping through her sensitive lips. He circled his finger over the soft nub.

Riza's knees buckled as a low moan grumbled from her chest. He was working her painfully slow and she was loving every second of it. Her hand reached behind her and touched his manhood.

Her fingers laced around his girth and stroked up and down. His cock twitched and hardened in her hand. She ran the pad of her thumb over his head. A deep groan came from deep within his chest.

He focused his touching on her bundle of nerves. He pressed two fingers and pinched her clit. He circled over it and pressed down on her delicate button.

Riza moaned. A noise that Bankotsu desperately needed to hear.

His finger circled her opening. Just as he was about to slide his finger inside she pushing him away.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"Calm yourself. If you want a taste you have to earn it." She purred.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. His arm wrapped around her waist. Her chest pressed against him.

His cock slid between her soft thighs, her lips rubbing against him.

"If I want a bite..I take it." He whispered. His hand wrapped around her neck and his thumb pushing her chin up.

Riza bit her lip. She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

_This is it. Time to make my move._

Bankotsu stuck out his tongue and dragged it against hers.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu's voice sang.

_Shit!_

Bankotsu jumped back from Riza and fell back into the water to hide his massive erection.

Riza giggled and sat down, relaxing into the warm water.

Jakotsu jumped into the water.

"Ah! This feels so nice!" He moaned happily.

"Oh yes it is! Nice and hot." She says looking at Bankotsu.

"It's alright." Bankotsu huffed.

Jakotsu looked at him, his cheeks were flushed and he was fidgety.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

Bankotsu looked at him in surprise.

"Uh..nothing."

"You're being awfully short."

"I'm not short."

"What were you two doing before I got here?"

"Nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Fuck! Nothing!"

Riza watched the two men go back and forth. She wondered if Katsu has found out about her capture.

She sighed.

_I hope he doesn't find out. It would be bad. Or would it? Maybe I can get away and return to base. Maybe I should call Mamo. He is my partner._

"Hey Woman!" Bankotsu shouts catching her attention.

"Hm?"

"Let's go. It's late and I'm tired." He says as he and Jakotsu dried off. Bankotsu decided to leave his hoari open, showing off his toned chest and stomach.

Bankotsu laid down on his back next to the fire. He stared up at the stars, something he enjoyed to do.

"Are we sleeping here?" Riza asks.

"Yup." Bankotsu replies.

Riza grimaced. She looked around the fire as the men laid down to sleep. Some even made pillows out of their clothes.

"So filthy." Riza mumbled to herself as she pushed away leaves, rocks and a few sticks.

Bankotsu watched her with amusement as she used her bag for a pillow. With an annoyed sigh she laid down to stare at the stars, something she enjoyed to do.

Tomorrow they would arrive to the city that held the lord of the region. Riza didn't care enough to remember every lord's name.

Mamoru will be waiting to rescue her. Once she's away from the intoxicating man, Bankotsu, she could think.

_Until tomorrow...Mamo._


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked along the road towards their destination.

Bankotsu watched as Riza's hips swayed with each step. Her plump bottom bouncing softly as she walked. He bit his lip, his cock twitching. God, the woman was sexy. He nearly had her. It angered him that he didn't fuck her earlier.

As he was intensely checking her out he realized something.

"Hey Renkotsu, how many people do you hear walking?" He asked his second in command.

"Everyone's, I think."

"Well I only hear seven."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't hear her footsteps. Which makes her even more dangerous." He bit his lip to hide his smirk.

The vixen could almost be on his level. Which meant he had to keep a keen eye on her.

He licked his lips. What better way to keep an eye on this woman than to have her submit to him.

He would practically do anything to fuck this woman.

He slowed his walk causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"This is close enough."

Bankotsu raised his weapon up to the young woman's neck.

"Tell me more about this group of yours." His eyes narrowed.

"I told you our objective."

"Now you will tell me about your group." His voice low and threatening.

"And if I don't." She instigated. Highly aroused with his threatening manner.

"If you don't I'll cut that pretty face off." He raised his blade to her cheek.

She smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" She teased.

"You're missing the point." He growled.

The woman was making it incredibly hard for Bankotsu not to pounce on her and take her as his.

Riza glances at the trees. Instantly spotting her white haired and purple eyed partner.

He nods. Letting her know he's ready whenever she was.

'**_Hey, I'm ready when you are.'_**

**_'In just a few minutes.' _**

They spoke through telepathy. Riza smirks.

And just as Bankotsu stepped towards her she ducked down and knocks Suikotsu's feet from under him. She flipped and kicked Jakotsu in the chest sending him into a tree.

Bankotsu lunges at her and she quickly slides under him and uses Renkotsu as a boost to jump on Ginkotsu, grabbing her weapons.

"Mamo! Now!" She kicked off of Ginkotsu as Mamoru flies towards He in fox form.

She grabbed his fur and climb onto his back.

"Au revoir!" She smiles brightly, waving at a beyond pissed off Bankotsu.

"Damn it!" He punched a tree, breaking it immediately.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jakotsu asks, groaning at his pain.

He growled. She planned to get caught. Planned to escape.

"Haha! I can't believe that worked!" Riza laughs as she drank her sake.

"We're lucky it did! I can tell those guys were really powerful."

"They are. But a mere shadow compare to _Bankotsu." _She purred.

She couldn't deny her infatuation with the brute mercenary.

Oh how she wished for him to lie between her thighs.

"So what's our next move?" Mamo asks finishing his sake.

"We head back to headquarters. I'll inform Katsu of these men's strength. Oh I hope I can return to him! Ah! Mamo! I think I found my soulmate." She practically purred.

"Ugh, calm yourself." He groaned.

"I'll have him begging for it." She says to herself.

The pair returned to their hideout.

Riza walks into the main room, where Katsu was seated speaking with a few mercenaries.

"Riza. You've returned." He says taking in her delicious looks.

"I have. With some important news about the band of Seven."

"Everyone, leave us."

As soon as the room was empty Katsu stood and walked over to Riza.

"We shouldn't discuss things on an empty stomach." He smirked.

"I would like to tell you as soon as possible so that I may go back out there." She says rolling her eyes.

"Than you can tell me during dinner." He orders one of his servants to bring them their meals.

She sat down, crossing her legs. Soon a bowl filled with beef stew was set down in front of her.

"Now." Katsu says inhaling the aroma of the stew, "tell me about them."

Riza began to explain to Katsu about how strong the men were. She purposely left out Bankotsu. She felt as he would be a lovely surprise.

"And their leader? I've heard he's quite the powerful man." Katsu said with a mouth full of bread.

"Yes He is. But their strength is in their trust with each other."

"Hm. Interesting." He says finishing his food.

"Very."

"But I can't help but feel as though you are holding back on me." He says leaning back into his chair.

"Why say that?" Riza lifted a brow.

"You were supposed to return a lot sooner. It's not like you to take almost an entire month to complete a mission. And on top of that, you have also returned empty handed. No mukotsu, no leader, no money."

"I told you that they're slippery! It took me a while to even find them!" She defended.

"Hm. And you're wanting to return?"

"Yes. I have information on their next employer. I thought it would be a good chance to steal their client from them." She smirked.

"Very well." Katsu agreed.

"Thank you for dinner, _mon amour._" She leaned over the table and pinched his chin.

She stood, bowed and headed to the exit.

"One more thing, Riza." Katsu called out as Riza opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I hope you know you're on thin ice. Ichigo has noticed that you've been acting on your own accord. Understand that you belong to me. If you deflect than you will be put to death. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." She leaves closing the door behind her.

That damn ichigo. He was always sticking his nose in her business. Always trying to get her killed.

"Bankotsu!" Orihime, the lord's daughter stood at the entrance to the castle, waving her hand.

"Yo!" He smiles waving back.

"It's been a while hasn't it." She says with a small smile.

"Yeah, almost 6 months." He responds.

"It's wonderful to see you in good health, Princess." Renkotsu tells her.

"Thank you! Father had brought in a medicine man from the western mainland and he was able to cure my sickness."

Orihime was a beautiful young woman. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes. Her body was petite and thin, due to her being ill majority of her life.

"Father has been expecting you. We thought you men were going to arrive yesterday." She says with a curious look.

"Yeah, let's just say we got sidetracked." He says closing his eyes. His mind immediately went to the savvy French woman, who had escaped them a few days prior.

The lord of the castle cheered happily as soon as the band of Seven entered the throne room.

"Welcome, elite warriors!" He greets.

"My lord. What do we owe the pleasure?" Bankotsu said.

"Straight to the point, huh?! Tats what I like about you boy! A few things," the king cleared his throat, "there has been a rival lord that has become jealous of my carefree life and is trying to kill us. He's sending an army soon. And another thing, very important! I have been looking for a potential husband for my sweet Orihime. She has shown interest in you, my dear boy."

Bankotsu stared at him with wide eyes. Orihime face bright red.

"Uhh...so that rival lord." He changes the subject.

They stood in the center of the battlefield. The wind blew through his bangs.

Bodies littered the ground. 150 men, annihilated by seven mercenaries.

The rush of battle always excited him. His strength grew with each passing day.

The men returned to the castle. Orihime sat on the front porch of the castle waiting for Bankotsu to return.

"Hey, Princess." He greets.

"Welcome back! I'm glad to see you in one piece." She smiled.

"Father said he had a surprise for you. A present for your victory."

"It's not a marriage is it?" He groaned.

Orihime blushed deeply. Annoyed with her father for offering her hand to Bankotsu. Not that she minds, just that she wishes for him to want to be with her. Of his own free will, not forced.

"He's in the throne room. I have to get going and take care of some princess duties, so I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, have a good night princess." He smiled back. He watched her walk away. Pleased with the way she swayed her hips.

When the men entered the throne room they were surprised to find 10 women, lined up for the taking.

"Uhh.." Bankotsu stared wide eyed. Each woman was on their knees, bowing at the men.

Each one with either ebony, brown or dark red hair. All except one.

His heart skipped a beat as his stomach fluttered. He and his men stared straight at the woman with pale blonde hair.

"You..." He whispered.

"Ladies, you May rise." The lord announces.

Each woman stood and lifted their heads. Each one more beautiful than the last but none held a candle to Riza.

"Take your pick, gentlemen!" The lord grins.

"The blondie! I'll take the blonde one!" Bankotsu pointed to Riza with a crimson blush on his cheeks.

He mentally slapped himself, his voice cracked slightly from his own nerves.

"The blonde, it is!"

Riza smirked and walked over to him while the rest of the woman were divided by the lord and the other five mercenaries. Jakotsu sat down huffing and puffing, annoyed with all the women, his eyes on the Blonde.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Mercenaire."_ She purred.

Bankotsu leaned closer to her so no one could hear their conversation.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You trying to get killed? Cause I'll gladly chop you to pieces." He threatened.

"Now, now! No need to make a scene, _Monsieur._" She laid her hand on his chest. Without his armor she could feel how sturdy he was.

"What the hell do you want?" He whispered. Riza fiddled with the opening of his hoari. She pulled gently at his clothes.

Bankotsu couldn't think straight with her standing so close to him, touching him in the way she was.

She looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes danced with mischief.

"I want you to stop helping this lord. He is under our jurisdiction. You're pushing into our business, _mon amour._" She whispered back. Her hand slipped through his clothes and dragged her index finger down his skin until she reached his navel.

"Not gonna happen." He says pushing her hair away from her chest.

He clutched the back of her neck tightly. Her skin so warm and soft.

"You must take me for a gullible fool, Bitch." He growled in her ear. She pulled on his clothes, bringing him closer to her. She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled herself against him.

He hissed as her body pressed tightly against his.

She pressed her cheek against his, her lips barely touching his ear.

"I do actually. Very gullible. But very cute as well. I hope you know I can cause a lot of trouble for you. But I can also help you with certain things." She nearly moaned, her groin pushing into his.

"We can let this grow into a wonderful and beneficial friendship or we can be enemies. Your pick, my love." She breathed into his ear, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

She smiled as she felt his cock jump against her front. Riza leaned her upper body back, leaving her lower half pressed against his.

"That sounds quite threatening." He whispered. His arm latched tightly around her waist.

"You threatening me, Blondie? If I have to I'll find that little group of yours and kill each and everyone till you're all that's left. God the things I'll do to you. Maybe I can see how far you bend back till you break." He growled.

"You'd be quite surprised how bendable I can be." She whispered back with a teasing smile.

"Well, well! Seems the two of you are getting along well!" The lord directs to the pair.

"Yes, my lord. He's quite charming." She winks.

His grip on her tightened.

"Shall we take our chat elsewhere?" She suggested.

"He must be one hell of a charmer! Leaving so soon?" The lord laughs.

"Just stepping out." Bankotsu informs, pushing Riza to the patio.

He closed the door to the throne room, Riza was leaned over the rail. The wind blew though her hair, her soft gaze on the endless forest before them.

The moon high in the sky giving her a blue like glow.

She wore a beautiful black and red kimono that hung off her shoulders seductively. The opening showed off her creamy leg. She had to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

He took a deep breath and leaned on the rail next to her, his arm brushing against hers.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

She glanced at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Riza." She says with a small smile.

She extended her hand.

He sighed.

"Bankotsu." He shook her hand. Her fingers were slim and fit perfectly with his. Her hand was so soft while his were rough and calloused.

"_Bankotsu._" She repeated.

He bit his lip, the sound of his name coming from those pink full lips aroused him.

He had to make a move. She was awefully quiet yet was successfully turning him on.

"So Tell me what trouble you would cause me if I didn't back off. I'm curious." He says turning towards her with a playful smirk.

She smiled and chuckled softly.

"Let's not spoil your surprise."

"I see. So you travel all the way over here, looking for me, just to give me an empty threat? Maybe you're wanting something else from me?" He leaned closer.

"Maybe I want to kill you." She leans in.

"You're going to have a hard time with that." His breath fans across her lips.

He was so close. Only a few inches in distance. He wanted, no, needed to kiss her. He'd never met a woman like her. Bold like her. Fearless like her and deadly like her.

"You're looking at me like you want to kiss me." She whispered.

He was. His gaze was locked on her plush, pink lips. Her mouth looked so delicious. He was so intrigued by the French girl, so hypnotized.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's not spoil the surprise." He mimicks her words.

She laughs out loud. Only for a second she lost her facade. She covers her mouth and turns away from him, slightly embarrassed that the young mercenary had made her laugh.

A small smile appeared on his lips. He made her break out of character. He made her laugh.

The sweet sound was quick to miss.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?" He made his move.

He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her. He wanted to hear more from her, see her more, fight with her, flirt with her, lay with her.

"Don't think you got one over on me, you're not that funny." She says walking away, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"But you're not denying that I'm funny." He says following her.

"Not that funny." She repeated looking over her shoulder with a smile.

The two entered the throne room, each of his men with one woman while the lord had three.

"Welcome back! I hope your chat on the porch was _fulfilling." _The lord laughed.

"It was." Riza smiles.

"But unfortunately I have some matters to attend to. Please forgive my absence, my lord." She bowed to the lord.

"Remember our chat." She whispered passing by Bankotsu.

He watched her walk out of the room. Her sway was mesmerizing and seductive.

His eyes trailed down to her plump bottom. He bit his bottom lip.

"Damn, She's got one hell of an ass." He said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Bankotsu laid on the porch watching the cloud roll by. It's been weeks since Riza disappeared. Not even a single trace of her was found.

"Damn. Should have kissed her." He mumbled to himself.

"Kiss who?" A sweet voice spoke.

Orihime leans over him, staring at his face.

"Huh? Oh! No one princess." He grinned.

"Oh." She says deflated.

He took a second to look over her. She had a sad look on her face.

"Were you expecting me to say you, Princess?" He teases.

"You're teasing me! O-of course I wasn't expecting me.." she mumbled, a deep blush on her face.

He reached over to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She stared at him, her blush deepened.

"If you want a kiss, I'll gladly give you one." He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

She moaned softly into his lips. She imagined for so long how his lips would feel on hers. She kissed him back with all of her might. Her small hands clutched his hoari. His hand rested her her thigh while the other cupped her face.

He pulled away. A small smirk on his face.

"Happy?" He asked winking at her.

"Yes. It was just as I hoped." She says shyly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That was my first kiss.. and I would like for you to be my first for everything." She clutched her kimono tightly.

"Big brother! We're all ready!" Jakotsu called out from the distance.

"Ah, well I have to get going. Next time I'm here, I'll be your first. I'll make you feel things you've never felt before." He kissed her once more before turning around and waving goodbye.

"So what did the French woman want?" Renkotsu asked.

"A good lay." He responded with a smug smirk.

His men laughed with him. He chuckled and looked up at the sky. He hoped to see her soon.

"I'm looking for Bankotsu." A voice spoke from behind them.

Bankotsu turns to look at the person. A young boy stood staring at them with hard purple eyes. His hair was Snow White with fox ears. His outfit was a plain black and red kimono. His fox tail matched his hair.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Bankotsu spat.

"I have this for you." He walks up and hands him a rolled up letter.

"It's from Riza." He said before disappearing.

Bankotsu looked at the letter, he lifted it up to his nose. He could smell a sweet scent coming from the paper. His heart raced. She wrote him a letter and sprayed perfume on it. When a woman did this it was usually a love letter.

He gulped and with a red face he opened the letter.

_Monsieur Mercenaire,_

_Come to the inn 15 miles down this road and meet with me. We have things to discuss._

_Love,_

_Riza_

The letter was short and straight to the point yet he couldn't calm his racing heart.

"Let's go." He commanded.

"What did the letter say?" Renkotsu asked.

"She wants to meet with us." He answered.

"Does she want peace or war?"

"Only one way to find out."

The group walked down the forest road and came across an old inn.

An elderly woman was sweeping the porch. She had a serene look to her. She looked up and smiled as the mercenaries stepped up to her.

"Welcome! You men must be tired from battle. Please come and enjoy our restaurant and inn!" The woman smiled.

Bankotsu smiled back.

"Actually I'm looking for a young woman. A blonde girl with a strange accent."

"Oh! You must me monster Mercern? Is that correct?"

Bankotsu frown comically.

"No. I'm Bankotsu. These are my brothers."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She bowed. "She requested that you and only you meet her for dinner in her room just down the hall. Same time, sunset."

Bankotsu's face went red and he nodded.

He turned to face his men and groaned slapping his face with both hands.

"Shit. I can't be alone with that fucking woman.."

Bankotsu walked down a darkened hallway. He wore a plain dark blue yukata and his hair in a ponytail.

He reached her room. He could smell the sweet scent of honey and roses. A scent that intoxicated him.

He opened the door without knocking and looked inside. The room was empty except for the table that sat in the center of the room filled with fresh cooked food.

He walked in and examined the room. Her belongings sat gracefully in the corner of the room. A mirror with few cosmetics sat next to her stuff.

He caught glimpse of her dual wielding blades hidden under her soft white chemise confirming he was in the correct room.

He lifted up her dress to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of her. His cock jumped as he smelled her dress.

"You're early." Riza announces as she closes the door behind her.

"Yep. Lady told me sunset so here I am, at sunset." He says dropping the dress and turning to face her.

His eyes went wide as his gaze landed on her.

Her wet hair pinned up in a bun and a towel wrapped around her body. Droplets of water ran down her rosy pale skin.

"Sorry, seems I dozed off in the hot spring." She giggled.

"My chemise, if you please." She walked up to him and extended her hand.

Bankotsu nodded and handed her the dress. Her fingers brushed against his and he quickly took notice of the electricity coursing through him.

"Turn around please."

With a red face he turned facing the wall, huffing and puffing.

Riza slipped into her white dress, smoothing it out.

"Okay. Shall we eat?"

They sat down and loaded their plates. Bankotsu was hesitant but pushed the thought away when Riza filled her plate after him.

"So, What do you want?" He asked, speaking first.

She looked up at him through her lashes and set her utensil down.

"I would like to make amends with you. We got off on the wrong foot last time we spoke."

"That usually happens when you threaten someone."

"I would like for us to be friends. My employer sees you as a threat, and he should. But I see you as an opportunity, someone who can be beneficial."

"I'm not going to be your damn puppet." He growled.

"Puppet? No, Monsieur! You've got it all wrong! I would want for us to be able to help each other out. Especially when someone is in trouble." She scooped the warm fluffy rice into her mouth.

Her smile was of pure delight for the food.

"So good!" She giggled.

Bankotsu thought it over as they ate together in silence.

"So you think I can be beneficial? My men as well?" He asked finishing his soup.

"Yes! Each of you have your own strength and work well together. I think you can be of great use!" She smiled big.

"Well I think you can go to hell. This is stupid, you think we can be friends? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're lucky I don't hop over this table and strangle you! You first come to me, fight me and my men than you taunt me at that lord's castle and now you try to win me over? Not to mention the way you escaped us. You set the whole shit up didn't you?!" He slammed his fist on the table.

He stood quickly ready to leave but suddenly felt light headed.

Riza stayed sitting, watching with a small smile on her pouty pink lips.

He took a step and stumbled. His vision faded in and out and his head pounded.

"What the fuck? What did you...do..?" He glared and Riza before falling to his knees, holding onto the small table to keep him sitting up.

"As I said, you and your men will be of great use." She said as she drank from a little vile before smiling a beautifully wicked smile.

Bankotsu fell over and everything went black.

In the dining hall the main innkeeper watched as the mercenaries tried to keep from passing out.

"Now, now dearies. Don't fight it." The elderly woman smiled before a dark purple cloud surrounded her and she transformed into Mamoru.

"Why you...little...runt..." Jakotsu groaned before collapsing with his brothers.

Bankotsu groaned. His head felt heavy and pounded with the worst hangover he had ever experienced.

His hands were bounded behind his back and the sounds of multiple people talking rang in his ears.

"You better not be wrong about these men, Riza. Are you sure they're good fighters?" A man asked.

"_Oui._ Each man is stronger than normal. Put a weapon in their hands and that strength multiplies." Riza spoke.

"Alright. Guards, remove their covers." The man commanded.

The guards removed each of the mercenaries' hoods. Bankotsu kept his eyes closed for a second before opening them. His vision took a second to adjust. He and his men were on their knees with their hands tied together. He looked around and realized he was in the throne room of a lord he had never met before.

The lord was a fat bald man. His dark beady eyes stared down on them as if they were ants.

"Untie me or I'll kill every single cocksucker in this room." He demanded.

"Oh! He's got some fire to him!" The lord clapped.

"Now for my payment." Riza leaned in.

"I brought them, so I should get a good price." She winked.

"Not so fast. I haven't seen them fight so they could be terrible. Tell you what, here's half and I'll give you the other half afterwards." The lord states.

"That's fine, my lord." She smiled.

"Did you do that little snap thing? I feel the youngest one will have the biggest bite." The lord asked Riza.

"Yes my lord. The others are not to worry about. It's him that you do." She says taking her payment.

"Riza! You conniving cunt! You'll pay for this." Bankotsu growled.

"Really? Seems I already got paid." She teases tossing her bag of gold coins in her hand.

With a smirk she begins to walk away angering Bankotsu.

The young leader bashed against the two guards holding him down and bolted towards her. She smiled as he got close and lifted her hand and snapped.

Bankotsu fell by her feet. Electricity shocked him, a cry of pain escaped his throat.

"See, my lord? He's a fighter." She smirked and walked out of the room. The two guards picked up an unconscious Bankotsu and took him and his men to the jail cells under the castle.

"Bankotsu? Bankotsu! Wake up!" Jakotsu kicked his feet causing him to awaken with a jolt.

"What the fuck happened?" He groaned rubbing his head.

He looked down and saw cuffs on his wrists.

"What the hell?" He says lifting his arm to get a better look.

"The innkeeper poisoned us." Renkotsu tells him.

"Not the innkeeper. Riza." He confirmed.

"Damn. She got us good." Suikotsu sighed.

Bankotsu couldn't stop himself from smirking. She had completely blind sided them. She was quite clever.

"So what do you thinks going to happen now?" Jakotsu asked.

"No idea. But we'll break out of here, I'm sure of it."

The men waited for hours upon hours. They were sure a day or two have passed.

"My, you all look so miserable." Riza's voice chimes, startling all of them.

"You bitch!" Bankotsu charged at the cell gate between them.

"Now now! Calm down. Let me explain." She put her hands up in surrender.

She walked up to the cell door and wrapped her slim fingers around the bars pressing her body into it.

Bankotsu held onto the bar to keep himself from trying to strangle her. He was infuriated and infatuated at the same time.

"Look, I am a smart girl. I like to think I'm pretty clever but sometimes I can be in way over my head. I made a deal with this lord. I present him with a team of great fighters for him to bet on and if you all die, my head will come off my shoulders." She explained best she could.

"So you made a bet that you could find a strong team that will win some battle or you will die?" Bankotsu raised a brow.

"Ah, yes! You see I love gambling. It really is such a rush." She giggled slapping her cheeks.

"And if we don't fight?" He questioned.

"Than we both die." Her tone serious.

"You know, this isn't the way to make friends." He said, an annoyed vein throbbed on his temple.

"One fight is all I ask." She smiled sweetly.

"What do we get if one of us wins your little bet?" Renkotsu asked.

"Freedom." She smiled.

"Not good enough." Bankotsu said.

"Freedom is as good as it gets." She raised a brow. "What would you want instead?"

"Half of what you make from this little gamble of yours."

"Half?!" Riza exclaimed.

Bankotsu looked at her with an aggravated look.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you half, just give me a good fight." She reaches her hand into the cell.

He hesitatingly looked at her hand, his men, her again and shook her hand.

After another day in the cell Bankotsu and only him were taken from the prison and escorted into an arena.

People screamed and cheered. He could hear at least 15 women beg for him to impregnate them.

"Oh boy." He groaned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to watch this fight! We have here a new fighter! This young man will face against the powerful Ushi-Oni! Will this monster take another life or will the young man be the first to defeat the powerful yokai?! Bring out the man's weapon!" The announcer demanded.

Three strong men entered the pit carrying Banryu. Each man red in the face trying to hold the great halberd.

Riza sat next to the lord as they watched. Bankotsu, with a blank expression walked over to the men and lifted the sword with one hand.

"Wow! My lord, you can't tell me he isn't strong! Those three big men struggled with that sword yet he lifts it as if it were light as a feather. Amazing.." Riza cooed, resting her head in her hands as she leaned forward.

"Riza, is this the leader you were talking about?" Katsu spoke. She turned to see him. His white and red hoari left open to show off his toned chest. A gesture that Riza was over.

"Yes. This is Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven." She smiled proudly.

Katsu clenched his jaw. A jealous rage began to brew as he took notice of how excited Riza was to see the man fight.

A large metal door opened slowly. A demonic roar echoed from the darkness within.

"Here comes the demon! Get ready! And fight!" The announcer called.

The Ushi-Oni ran out at full speed charging straight for Bankotsu. The monster was incredibly large with the body of a spider with six legs and the head of an ox.

Bankotsu smirked and positioned himself, ready to fight.

His eyesight landed straight on Riza. She was smiling, he could tell she was anxious to see him fight. Anxious or aroused. Either was good enough for him.

"Here we go." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

The monster lunges at him. Bankotsu jumped to avoid the attack and wth a swing of his mighty sword he cut off one of the monsters six legs.

The demon roared in pain before attacking again. Bankotsu fought back the best he could. The demon had smack him with its leg and sent him flying into the wall.

Bankotsu spat out blood and fell to the ground. He picked himself up and launched himself towards the yokai.

He was quickly and hesitated very little. The monster panted, only three legs were left.

Bankotsu pierced his sword into the ground to keep himself up.

Katsu watched the young mercenary. He was angry with how skilled he was. Katsu was an incredibly skilled fighter but Bankotsu was different. He was a natural at what he did. When katsu was his age he was still considered a novice and an amateur. But what really made him want to kill the mercenary was The way Riza looked at him.

Her cheeks bright pink, her lips parted in a small smile, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Hyaaah!!" Bankotsu jumped from leg to leg and brought his weapon down on the monster's head, cutting it off.

The arena was quiet. The demon dropped dead and Bankotsu nonchalant walked off the demon's head.

"W-What just happened.. uh folks, we have a winner! For the first time ever we have a winner! The young man has defeated the Ushi-Oni!!" The announcer cheered.

Soon all the people who gathered to see were cheering for him.

Riza stood and clapped happily with a bright smile.

Bankotsu met her eyes and smiled at her. Suddenly a man a few years older than him snapped his fingers, electrocuting Bankotsu until he was unconscious.

He awoke feeling drowsy and light headed. He was hung by his arms, his feet rested almost touching the ground.

He groaned softly.

"Damn it.." He growled softly.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Jakotsu asked, his men still locked in their jail cell.

He nodded his head weakly. "Yeah." He confirmed.

The main door slid open and closed. Riza made sure the door was locked before she turned to face Bankotsu who was already watching her.

He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in her combat gear. Her skin tight bodysuit showed off her curvy waist and full breasts. Her welcoming hips equipped with her dual blades, bouncing slightly off her perfect ass. She wore blacks thigh high boots and long black gloves that gave her a more edgy and sexy look. Her beautiful pale blonde hair pulled back in a high pony tail. Her gorgeous face slightly hidden by her bangs and her bright ocean blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Riza." He said.

"Bankotsu." She returned walking towards him.

"Get me out of these stupid cuffs." He demanded.

"Yes, I will. Eventually." She smiled slyly.

"We had a deal!" He growled.

"Yes, we did. And you fought bravely! I just thought you deserved a special reward." Riza smirked and began to untie Bankotsu's armor and his pants.

"W-What are you doing?" He questioned. His voice shaky and his cheeks red.

She simply smiled at him before dropping to her knees.

"Oh shit.." his eyes went wide as she reached inside and pulled out his semi hard cock.

"Woah! Woah! Riza, What the fuck are you doing?!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

Riza dragged her tongue up his length from base until his tip.

He breathed in sharply and bite his lip.

His manhood now stood tall and strong. Riza sucked his head softly, wrapping her tongue around him while she cupped his heavy sac with her hand.

"My.. nearly all of the men I've shared a bed with from this country had such small cocks...but not you. So thick and long. I wonder how much of you I can fit in my mouth." She purred, her voice low and her hypnotic accent thick.

She cooed French compliments as she licked and sucked all around his length and sac.

He groaned and moaned lowly. His hands clutched tight above his head and his toes curled.

His breath was heavy and uneven. She was torturing him in the best way he could ever imagined. He was so hard it ached. He was positive if he wasn't bound he would have fucked her until she couldn't walk.

Riza giggles as she parts her deliciously plump lips and wraps around him. He laid his head back closing his eyes to focus on the feel of his cock sliding deeper into her moist hot mouth.

Just has his head hit the back of her throat she retracted and slide back in.

Her head bobbed back and forth at a good steady pace that gave him great pleasure but also kept his release from exploding until she wanted him to.

He had oral pleasure before. He's been with multiple woman and nearly each one had sucked him off but never like this. The way she sucked him was like nothing he's experienced before. Her cheeks hollowed as her sucking became more aggressive, more speed.

Riza moaned sending vibrations through him. Her thighs damp from her arousal. She wanted to touch her self but that would be selfish. He had impressed her with his courage and strength that he deserved complete pleasure. Maybe when he sees how good of a fighter she could be he will give her oral pleasure. He's touched her before and that was better than anything she ever felt.

Maybe it was because it's him. She felt a spark with him that she never felt with anyone else.

From afar, peaking from the door unnoticed stood Katsu. He watched as his beloved Riza sucked another man's cock.

He balled his fists so tight his nails cut deeply into his palms.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him and that foreign whore." Katsu growled to himself as he left the castle to get back to his hide out.

Riza wiped her bottom lip and sucked on her thumb. She closed her eyes to enjoy the last of his salty yet delicious cum.

She tied Bankotsu's pants and armor back together. He stared at her with heavy eyes. Annoyed that she had complete control over him.

"Okay. I did promise you boys one fight...buuuuuuuut.."

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Bankotsu growled.

"Okay, okay! Goodness." She stood on her tipping toes to pick the lock to release Bankotsu.

Her body brushed against his triggered an instant erection. The fact that she smelled so fucking pretty didn't help. Like roses and honeysuckle.

Without warning she unlocked the cuffs and Bankotsu fell.

"Okay, now you guys." She ran over to their cell and picked the lock quickly opening it.

"C'mon! I got your dirty money." She tossed the bag to Renkotsu, proving she held her end of the bargain.

"I know a way out." She winked.

The men quickly followed her out using a secret tunnel hidden behind weapon rack in the dungeon.

"What a dumbass lord. They left all our weapons with us. Too convenient! Is this a trap?!" Bankotsu yelled at Riza.

"No he's just incredibly stupid!" Riza laughed.

Once they were far enough away to relax Bankotsu pointed to Riza and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT ABOUT??!! We barely know you and you're somehow getting us caught in your shit?! And back there?! God damn it! My legs still feel like wet noodles." He sat on the ground.

Riza rested her hands on her hips.

"I got you out didn't I? You seemed to _really _enjoy what I did so why bother complaining now?" She leaned in with a cheerful smile.

His face heated up.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled looking away.

"So what do you say?" She asked softly.

"What?" He looked at her and furrowed his brows.

"Friend. I would like to be friend with you. And your brothers." She smiled.

Her accent was cute. She was cute.

"Friends, you mean." He sighed. "You're a pain in my ass but I guess we could be friends." He grumbled.

She squealed and leapt into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck tackling his down.

"Get off! Mmm! Get off of me!" He squirmed under her sudden affection.

Jakotsu laughed.

"She is quite the cutie!" He smiled brightly.

"She almost got us killed." Renkotsu grumbled.

"We almost get killed all the time. Lighten up." Jakotsu countered.

"I still don't trust her." Suikotsu said.

"I wonder if she'll marry me." Mukotsu sighed romantically.

"Absolutely goddamn not, you're gross." Jakotsu jabbed.

"Hurt my feelings why don't you!" Mukotsu yelled.

"Gesh. Blondie." Ginkotsu said.

"I wish I could have fought! I'd eat the bastards alive!" Kyokotsu announces.

"Sure you would." Jakotsu laughs with Suikotsu and Mukotsu.

Kyokotsu growled at his comrades.

Bankotsu had finally managed to put distance between Riza and himself. He couldn't think with her so close to him.

"Hey Blondie. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Jakotsu. Must say you suck a mean dick." He extended his hand.

"Ah! _Bonjour Mademoiselle!_ Thank you so much!" She shook his hand and smiled brightly.

"Renkotsu."

"Suikotsu."

"Mukotsu."

"Ginkotsu."

"Kyokotsu."

Each man introduced themself to her. Her smile never fading.

"Delighted! Truly I am!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Alright." Bankotsu stood patting his pants.

"Thanks for the money and blowjob. If we see you we won't kill you." Bankotsu began to walk away.

"Wwait! Where are you going?" She asked shyly.

"Towards Kyōto. At least in that province." He turned to look at her.

"I'm headed to the city. I don't really know the way exactly." She begins to explain.

"That sucks." Bankotsu says as he turns to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not done." She grabbed his long braid and pulled him back.

He turns to glare at her.

She lifts a gold coin up to his eyes.

"Will you escort us to the main city?"

He stared at her. Her bright blue eyes locked with his dark blue ones.

"You're not going to trick us, right? Cause if you step out of line I won't hesitate to rip your arms out." He threatened.

"No tricks, I promise. I do like to start fights, though." She giggled.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself.

"Well shit. So do I." He said as he snatched to coin from Riza.

"Wait.. did you say us?"

A white fox jumped out from the bushes and hops into Riza's arms before transforming back into his young looking self. His arms wrapped around her neck while his legs were around her waist. She held him like a toddler even though he looked like he was 13.

"Yes! My assistant Mamoru and I." She smiled.

She flipped another gold coin to Bankotsu who caught it with ease.

"Another for your troubles." She beamed.

"This is a bad idea, Riza." Mamoru said quietly.

"I'll drop you. Don't ruin this for me, he's very cute." Riza replied quietly.

Mamo's ears went down. A sign of submission.

Riza smirked victoriously as she started to walk following them.

"How far away is our destination?" Riza asked.

"Well not counting stops and jobs that pop up, I would say about 3 weeks?" Suikotsu answered.

Mamo groaned against Riza's shoulder. She was carrying him on her back. As she had been for a while now.

"Mamo, how long are you wanting me to carry you? You're not light as a feather, you know." Riza complained.

"I'm not walking near them." He said looking away.

Bankotsu glared at the young fox. He slowed down his walk to where he was right next to them.

"What's wrong with walking near us?" He asked.

Mamoru looked at Bankotsu and quickly looked away frowning.

"Rude piece of shit." Bankotsu grumbled.

"Sorry, he can be a bit shy. And bitchy. Very bitchy." Riza smiled.

Bankotsu was thrown off by her peaceful smile and blushed softly.

"Yeah whatever. I don't give a shit." He says trying to act cool.

Mamoru glanced back at the young leader. A twitch of jealousy shot through him. He didn't like the way the young mercenary was looking at his master. He didn't like that he was making her laugh and he definitely didn't like that his beloved master was infatuated with him. He wanted all of her love and attention and now that was being threatened by this brute.

Riza laughed at Bankotsu's stupid jokes.

"Wasn't that funny." Mamoru grumbled.

Riza turned her head back. She had been the only one to hear his little sassy comment.

Mamoru jumped off her back and pushed himself between the young murderer and his master.

Bankotsu glared at the young fox demon as he walked next to Riza, holding her hand so that he could pull her just a little faster.

'_Guess the runt gets jealous over her.'_

His eyes zeroed in on her plump bottom. Since she wore her bodysuit he could see ever curve of her delicious body.

"Stop staring at her like that, you pervert!" Mamo said standing in front of Riza to cover her bottom from his view.

"Who are you calling a pervert, you little leg humper!" Bankotsu barked.

"I saw you! You were staring right at her butt!"

"Yeah! It's a nice butt and I'm going to look at it if I fucking want!"

"I bet you're a peeping Tom!"

"I'll give you a fist to peep at!"

Riza pushes the two away from each other.

"Woah! This came out of nowhere! Enough, both of you! Mamo, I know you're being over protective but you're here," she raised her hand above her head, "and I need you to be here." She lowered her hand to her above her thigh.

"Ha! Yeah! Chill the fuck out!" Bankotsu taunted with a cocky smirk.

"And you! Stop staring at my ass. Bad enough I have 5 other pair of eyes on me." She said winking with a smile.

After another few hours of walking and the occasional arguement between Bankotsu and Mamoru they finally set up camp.

Riza sat against a large tree and wrote in her personal journal.

She was anxious to get to the city. Rumors told of a forgein man who has befriended the emperor. Only one man could come to her mind. _Him._

She closed the journal and closed her eyes to focus on the wind and the trees.

"I'm coming for you, big brother."


	7. Chapter 7

"That's a load of horse shit." Bankotsu tells Riza with a mouthful of food.

"There is no way you're better at your job than us."

"I'm not saying I'm better. I'm just more stealthy. I can kill a man before he can even register what had happened. There is brute murder and than there is art. I'm an artist. I can sing, dance, play instruments and slice open body parts." She tore off a small piece of bread and tossed it into her mouth.

"Forgive me for not singing and dancing when I kill." Bankotsu grumbled.

"No need for forgiveness! You're great at what you do. Even the simplest of minds can kill with force." She smiled.

"I feel like you just insulted my intelligence." He frowned.

"No not at all! I didn't mean to!" She panicked waving her hands around.

"Riza! I need your help. Now please." Mamo grabbed her arm tugging her away while glaring at Bankotsu.

"I'm not done eating." She complained.

"You can eat with me, not him." He grumbled, his cheeks red from jealousy.

Bankotsu watched as he pulled her away. Today she wore her cream colored dress. Bankotsu tried to ignore the infatuation he was beginning to feel for the young Frenchwoman.

Bankotsu squeezed his fist. He shouldn't feel jealous. He shouldn't feel angry but he did. He was annoyed that the stupid fox constantly hogged her attention. He was even more annoyed at how badly he wanted her attention.

The second he tried to start a conversation with her, Mamoru was there to ruin it.

"Mamo, this is ridiculous." Riza said as she untangled Mamo's jewelry.

"It was an emergency. I really wanted to wear this necklace but it was tangled with another necklace. His tail waved around and his ears went down.

"Is it because I was talking to Bankotsu?" She asked softly.

Mamo looked away with a frown on his face.

Riza sighed than smiled softly before hugging Mamo.

"He's going to take you from me." Mamo whimpered into her chest.

"He's stronger, faster, cooler, hotter. I'm supposed to be a man and protect you but you end up saving me more. He'll give you babies than you won't need me.." he cried.

Riza stroked his hair, humming softly.

"Do not worry, my little fox. I owe many things to you and remember you're sweeter than any of the men here. You're my dearest friend, no one will take you from me or me from you." She kissed his head.

"I still don't trust him." He grumbled.

Riza laughed.

"Yeah I know."

Riza stood in awe as she stared at the busy town in front of them. She always avoided towns like these and when she had to pass by it was always at night and she would never stay. Maybe it's the spoiled girl in her that preferred the cities to these little towns and villages.

"Aright! Renkotsu get us rooms for the night. Suikotsu-go get medicine and other medical shit you need. Mukotsu-go get food for our travels. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu- find a blacksmith to sharpen and repair our weapons."

"Mamo! Go with the bald man and make sure our room isn't trash. I'd prefer not to sleep in squalor." She smiled.

"Yes, mistress!"

Bankotsu, Jakotsu And Riza looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

"You guys want to go find a market?" Riza asked hesitantly.

Both men looked at each other than shrugged.

"Alright! Let's see what I can find!" Riza exclaimed as she hooked her arms with theirs and dragged them around the market.

Bankotsu couldn't help but find her eccentric personality extremely cute.

"Check this out!" She said turning to face him with mask that had a man's face painted on it.

"Oh look at me! Herr herr I got a big ol cock between my legs! Pass the sake!" She joked in a deep voice.

Jakotsu: wearing the same mask but of a woman instead popped up behind her.

"Dearest! You shit in the wrong pot again!" He exclaimed in a female voice.

"Did the kids get into it?" She questioned in her man voice.

"All 3 of them are now covered in shit."

"Even the dog?"

"Even the dog."

Bankotsu, with a wolf mask, barked.

All three broke out in laughter before running off.

"Hey! Get back here! Those weren't paid for!" The young merchant called out but failed to grasp their attention.

Riza hugged Bankotsu's arm to keep from falling over laughing. The simple gesture had Bankotsu feeling weird. He wanted to push her off but at the same time he didn't want her to let go.

They walked around the market, joking around, laughing and angering the merchants they stole from.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu And Riza met up with Mamo and the rest of the Band of Seven.

"Riza! Riza! Come have a drink!" Mamo smiled brightly pulling his mistress away from the group only to be stopped by Bankotsu.

He held onto her wrist tightly. More tight than he anticipated but his nerves got the best of him.

Both of them turned and stared at him.

"Why don't you drink with us?" He asked looking away.

"She doesn't want too! She wants to drink with-"

"Okay."

Mamo stopped mid sentence and looked up at Riza with a shocked expression.

"I'd love to drink with the infamous band of Seven." She winked.

Bankotsu smiles brightly.

"Hope you can keep up!" He laughed.

"Ha! Please, I'm European, boys. I've been drinking since age 5." She snorts.

Bankotsu drapes his arm over her shoulders, ushering her into the tavern. He turns back to smirk at An angry Mamoru.

"Okay, so point of this game is not to use your hands. Drink as much and as fast as you can, who ever makes it to the end of the table is the winner!" Riza explains her favorite drinking game.

The table had cups of sake lined up with a pitcher at the end for the winner. Bankotsu bounces in place. Excited for the game they were about to play.

Renkotsu raised his arms.

"Ready.

Set.

GO!"

And the two were off! Bankotsu swallowed the sake as quick as he could, ignoring the deep burn in his throat.

Riza was hot on his tail. She trailed behind him by one cup.

Bankotsu threw his head back and took the last drink with one big gulp.

"Yes!" He threw his arms up. His men cheered his victory.

Riza finished her drink and laughed.

"Let's see how well you hold your liquor in about 30 minutes!" She laughed.

"I...I think you're hair is made from gold." Jakotsu slurred as he lifted up a strand of her hair.

Riza laughed.

In the corner of the tavern a few men played on their instruments. Music flowed through the building.

"I wanna dance!" She slurred. Her hand clutches to Bankotsu's thigh as she attempts to stand.

Bankotsu laughed the whole time as he watched the young assassin try to stand up.

His eyes went down to the hand on his leg.

"Alright!" Riza stood and smiled big.

He couldn't help but admire her. She swayed her hips and twirled her arms above her head. She moved beautifully to flow of the music.

Her cream chemise clung to her body. Her studied every curve of her body. Her breasts bounced as she danced. Her smile took the breath from his lungs. Her skin glowed, her hair dancing around her in a flow of pearlesnt gold waves.

But what truly captivated him the most were her eyes. He had never seen eyes so blue. It was as if he was staring into a beautiful blue lagoon. Her eyes shun with mischief.

She wobbled back and pointed straight at him. He smiled up at her. Amused with her cute drunken notions.

"Let's have a bet!" She yelled.

"What kind of bet?" He asked.

"If I drink this in under 3 seconds, you have to be my friend!" Riza raised her cup of sake.

Amused, Bankotsu smirked. "3 seconds? Alright, you're on."

"Three.

Two."

Riza threw her head back and gulped the drink in two seconds.

"Impressive, for a girl." He chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." Riza laughed.

He looked at her. God, she was so beautiful.

"Let's play another game." Bankotsu suggested leaning into the table that separated them.

"Oh yes! What game." She says leaning in as well.

"A guessing game. I guess things about you and if they're true you have to drink, if it's not true I have to drink." He explained. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know who she was before coming to his country, how she ended up here, and what made her into the woman she is today.

He surprised himself with how much he wanted to learn about this woman.

"What like guessing each other's past?" Jakotsu asks joining the game.

"Yep! You guys gonna play or not?" He asked his men.

"Yep!" Jakotsu answered for them.

"I don't want to play." Riza said flat.

"Huh? What why?" Bankotsu questioned, genuinely surprised.

"It's not that I don't want to learn about you or you about me. It's just I don't like prying into things that have nothing to do with me." She says dropping the happy smile.

"Don't be a party pooper, Riza." Bankotsu poked at her empty cup.

She looked up at him. He looked so young, so childish. But she knew what he truly was. But he didn't know anything about her and it was something she had hoped could remain hidden.

"You go first." She replied.

This brought a big smile to his face. One Jakotsu took notice of.

"Okay." He leaned on his elbow and stared deeply at Riza. As if he was trying to read into her.

"You're forgein. Very flirty personality."

Riza drank.

"Now you." He says.

"You're in your early twenties." She guessed.

"Wrong. Teens. Drink." He smirked.

"Teen? How old are you?" She asked taking her drink.

"Just turned 16."

"Just?" She tilts her head.

"Yep. Born at the biginning of spring."

"Interesting."

"You're a teen?" He asked.

"Just turned 16. A week before our fateful encounter." She smiled.

Bankotsu perked up a bit.

"Okay, moving on. You're from a rich family. One that gave you education and showed you how to be a proper lady. You grew up with brothers who were soldiers than how your able to defend yourself. But something happened that upset you enough to ditch the country and wind up all the way over here." He leaned back with a content smile on his lips.

Riza without breaking eye contact poured a glass of sake for him and pushed in towards him.

"Drink."

"Was I close?"

"No."

He stared at her intently and pointed his finger at her.

"I'll figure you out. Just you wait."

She smiled and chuckled softly. Her heart beat skipped and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"I look forward to it." She clinked her cup with his and they both gulped their sake down.


	8. Chapter 8

Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes. His body felt stiff and his head pounded. He groaned as he slowly lifted his upper body. His eyesight blurred slightly before focusing. Riza slept next to him, her plump lips parted softly as she breathed in deeply. A blanket covered the both of them. Bankotsu quickly felt his chest and lifted the blanket to see that his clothes were still on. His armor, shoes and arm guards had been removed and placed next to him.

He lifted the blanket over Riza, somewhat relieved to see her dress still on.

She moaned rubbing her eyes.

Riza sat up and stretched her arms above her head letting out a content sigh before turning her head towards Bankotsu.

She turns back to her side, making sure her items were still with her before reality hit her that her bag was missing and her room looked different. She quickly snapped back at Bankotsu with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? In bed with me? D-did you take advantage of me?!" She accuses pointing her finger at him.

"What?! No! You stupid bitch! You're in my room, in my bed!" He barked back.

"Huh." She glanced around the room to see the floor littered with empty bottles. "Guess we drank all the booze left in the world and passed out." She giggled.

Bankotsu smiled softly at her cute giggles.

"Sooo..since I have you here in my bed.." Bankotsu trailed his fingertips up her arm and through her long hair.

"Is something lewd on your mind?" She asked with a sly smirk.

He pushed her down and climbed over her. His mind clouded by lust.

"Very lewd." He whispered leaning down, his gaze fixated on her plump pink lips.

"Mistress! I finally found you!" Mamo slide the door open with panic.

"Fuck off!" Bankotsu shouted.

Mamo gasped and jumped onto his back pulling his hair back.

"What are you doing to my mistress?! You pervert!" He yelled as he started hitting Bankotsu in the head.

Riza stood up and stretched out her body.

Bankotsu couldn't help but stare at her. His cobalt blue gaze drinking in every curve, dip and hallow that her thin dress covered.

His own body tightened in response. She felt so perfect in his arms, in his bed.

"Stop staring at her like that!" Mamo protested, jumping between his mistress and Bankotsu's hungry gaze.

"Come, Mamo. We have things to do besides have a jealous feud." She was already out the door not even giving Bankotsu a glance.

Riza hurried to her room, Mamo close behind her.

Her heart was beating so loud in her ears. How could she have been so stupid?

She could not, would not get too close. She'll get close enough to steer them away from Katsu and retreat back to him.

Mamo slammed the door to her room and turned to glare at his mistress.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped.

"What ever do you mean?" She glided across the room to pull out her signature black kimono.

"You know what I mean! You're flirting with that-that animal! I know you went to bed with every intention of sleeping with him!" He accused.

"We both fell asleep! Nothing happened! An occasional bump of the leg or arm during the night but other than that, NOTHING! Not until we woke up.. that..I don't know. Heat of moment." She yelled but ended with a mumble.

"Riza, you can't get with him. You know Katsu will lose his shit! And plus the guy is a total barbarian! You deserve a king or lord or something.."

"Kings and lords are nothing but jackasses with stolen power. Not like him, or Katsu. They are men of true power. One earned with blood and steel. A kind of power I thrive on, we thrive on." She walked to the window, her bright blue eyes watching the townsfolk come to life in the early hours of the day.

"I'm well aware of the consequences if I indulge in my impulses. I will keep my distance from him for the time being if it will calm you down." She closed her eyes, her expression obvious annoyance.

"Just don't flirt with him. We can be friends with them but let's keep from fucking."

"I won't fuck him, but I'm not going to stop flirting. He's just too cute." She added with a smirk.

"Hhmp! Well anyways, you're services have been requested. You can say your goodbyes to the brute and his friends and we must be on our way." Mamo said as he watched Riza leave their room at the inn and head towards the tavern where the band of Seven rested.

Riza held her breath at the sight in front of her.

Bankotsu has spent the morning training and lifted his halberd with his hoari around his waist.

His muscles rippled with power as he swung and spun his great halberd.

His stomach ridged and tight and his waist small. His legs covered by his hakamas were columns of steel flesh.

"Riza!" He called out to her, snapping her from her hypnotic stance.

She walked over to him. Bankotsu watched as her curved hips swayed with each graceful step, her bosom bouncing softly, her long and wild blonde hair flowing around her like a blanket of white gold.

His stomach flutter when she smiled and his heart raced as she stood in front of him. Her head cranked up to look him directly in his eyes. Her mysteriously sexy half smile had drawn his full attention.

Her soft plump lips moved gently.

"Monsieur." She greeted.

Her black kimono hung slightly off her slim shoulders, the red obi tied tightly around her narrow rib cage and tucked in waist.

The opening showed a peak of her long slender leg.

Never had he seen a woman as exotic, sinful and breathtaking as her.

Bankotsu cursed himself for his growing infatuation for the deadly warrior woman. When he thought of her, he could think of nothing but hot, steamy nights. Nights lite by candlelight, his body blanketing her, taking what he wants from her. Drowning in her sweet scent.

"Bankotsu?" She tilted her head.

God, he loved the way she said his name.

"Uh.." he hesitated, "whats um.. what's up?" He asked nonchalant.

"Not much. We're about to leave." She answered walking past him to the tavern.

"Where to?" He asked following her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled nudging him.

He chuckled softly. Watching her from the corner of his eye.

In the short time they had known each other he could feel his heart, his very soul reach out to her. He felt annoyed and angry with his reactions when she was near.

His heart races, his stomach flips and flutters, his hands get clammy and his mind seems to turn into chaos. He could feel that his tiny crush was turning into an obsession.

"I wonder if our paths will cross." He mumbled.

"I hope they do." She said softly.

Her smile was soft, her lips plump and pink.

His cheeks heated up.

"Big brother! Riza!" Jakotsu waved with a big smile on his face.

Jakotsu was the only one who knew of his attraction to Riza. Everyone else knew but only knew of it as a sexual attraction, which isn't wrong, but Jakotsu knew the attraction was more than sex. Way more.

"Oh? Were you two enjoy a nice private walk?" He cooed.

Bankotsu's face turned red.

"Shut it." He growled to his best friend, "So Riza, when are you leaving?" He asked changing the subject.

"Hm. Probably in the next hour. I'd like to get a drink in me first!"

What should have been an hour of drinking quickly drifted into nighttime. The stars were bright and the sake was hot.

Riza laughed with Suikotsu and Mukotsu. She distracted herself with the other to keep from Bankotsu. Riza watched from afar as Bankotsu talked and flirted with a random bar wench.

She felt flames in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it but since the first time they crossed blades she had fallen for him. And the more time she spent with him, getting to know him, the farther she fell.

With the alcohol taking control she shoved her way over to him and slid her body between him and the table separating the bar wench and Bankotsu.

"You shouldn't wonder away." She whispered in his ear. Her body rubbed against his and instantly he had forgotten who he was speaking with.

He clutched the table, his arms caging her in. Never breaking eye contact he reached behind her, pushing his hard chest against her soft breasts and grabbed the bottle of sake.

He could smell her. Sweet vanilla and fresh water. An intoxicating smell. He shoved his face into her neck, stepping closer to her. He took a swig of the sake and bunched her silky hair in his hand.

He yanked her head to the side and deeply inhaled her scent.

"Fuck..." he growled, "You smell so good." He nipped at her creamy skin.

Her hands gripped his haori tightly. Her hold on him was the only thing keeping her from falling. She shook her head and pushed him back. His eyes were dark and clouded by his lust, her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes dark and lustful as well.

"Let's fuck, Riza. Before you leave. We may never see each other again." He suggested.

"You're drunk." She said shyly.

"I may be but I'm sober enough to know I've been wanting to lay you down since we met. I know you want to." His hand crept up and cupped the back of her neck.

"Bankotsu.." she breathed. Her knees felt weak and he was looking at her with such hunger.

"C'mon.." he ran his hands down her arms and clutched her wrists behind her back and slowly walked her backwards to the exit.

"Ill give you a night you'll never forget." His voice was low and husky.

_'Sorry Mamo. I just can't help myself.'_

Bankotsu grabbed her hand and walked them away from the tavern. His eyes darted around for a private place where the two of them could be alone for hours.

His eyes landed on an empty dojo. The master and students had left for the day, and to Bankotsu's excitement, left the entrance open for anyone to enter.

"We'll be alone in here." He said walking into the dark entrance of the dojo.

Riza took a deep breath and followed. Excitement raced through her blood. She was not pure. Having lost her virginity years ago. Yet the wild search for a place to have sex made her restless with anticipation.

Bankotsu pushed open a wide door and entered the large empty room. Wooden to steel swords and other weapons hung all over the walls. Riza found a small candle and lit it. The candle was bright enough to cast a seductive red hue to the dark room but with the candle being small only really lit a portion of the room. Everything else was covered in a dark red shadow.

This was it. He was alone with her and no one would disturb them for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Riza walked slowly around the room. Her fingers grazing the weapons on the wall. Just as she brought down a katana she turned to face Bankotsu as he took down a katana as well.

At the same they both raised their swords, the blades barely touching.

Suddenly she swung. He blocked her with his sword and pushed her back before slicing the air where her head was a second ago. She spun back and swung again. He jumped back and narrowly missed her blade.

She swung again and out of instinct he lifted his hand to block and she sliced open his palm.

"That's sharp." He smirked as he lifted his bloody hand to inspect.

Riza strode to him. Her hips swaying seductively. She touched his arm ever so lightly and brought his hand to her mouth. With the very tip of her tongue she traced over the cut, never breaking eye contact.

"Riza.." he groaned.

She pushed him back and swung again. Bankotsu had had enough of playing cat and mouse.

He swung with sword right and left and hit the sword from her hand so hand it landed a few feet away from her. He lifted her head with his sword, the sharp blade barely touching the skin of her throat.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her lips parted and she breathed out the words he had been waiting to hear.

"Fuck me."

That was all he needed. Within the second he threw his sword carelessly to the side and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall.

Instantly his mouth was over hers, welding together in an erotic dance of dominance. Her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand gripping her bottom and the other attempting to free himself from the restraints of his pants.

His body sprang from his hakamas, throbbing with need to be sheathed inside her.

She pushed herself off the wall, wrapping herself tighter around him. He stepped back and laid her down, never breaking their intense kiss.

He broke off from her addictive lips and lifted himself to his knees and stared at her as she lay under him, her face flustered and her breath coming out in short gasps.

She pulled at the obi around her waist slowly. Teasing him.

She threw the sash to the side, not a care in the world. He ran his finger down her chest, down the valley between her breasts and stopping at her belly button. Her skin was silky soft and warm, he had to have a taste.

He slipped his fingers under the hoari, feeling her bare skin, and pushed the kimono away from her body.

"You're beautiful.." He mumbled softly.

Her bright blue eyes cloudy with need, her full lips, swollen and pink, her hair spawled all around her.

She cupped her breasts, massaging slowly.

"Don't be scared to touch me." She teased.

He smirked and cupped her mound. His fingers teasing the soft fabric of her underwear.

"I'll do more than touch." He growled.

His gaze landed on her breasts. His mouth watered as he stared at them. Creamy white swells with soft blue veins traveling downwards. He cupped the heavy weight in his hand. She fit so perfectly in his hand with some spillage. He dragged the pad of his thumb over her soft pink peak.

Riza gasped. Her body tense, her hands clutching his haori as tight as she could.

He leaned down and with the very tip of his tongue he traced her sensitive nipples. Riza moaned loudly and arched into him.

His long ebony braid brushed her sensitive skin, sending little goosebumps all over her body.

She tugged at the small band that kept his braid together and let his hair loose.

She ran her fingers through, twisting his glossy long hair around her fist.

He sucked on her breasts, leaving her tender nipples dark pink and erect. He kissed his way up her chest, taking his time to find a special spot on her neck that made her purr.

He kissed her deeply before dragging himself down her slender body. His lips left a trail of blazing fire down her torso. Her toes curled with excitement.

Their heavy breaths echoed around the room, the heat of their bodies rubbing against each other left the room feeling sticky and hot.

His tongue dipped into her navel, slowly making its way to trace her hip bones. He nipped at her skin and the thin white fabric that covered her core. She was so hot, so wet that the fabric was damp and clung to her like second skin.

He rubbed his thumb down the center from her clit to her end. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched her feminine lips quiver and clench.

He tore her underwear right off and pushed her thighs apart.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her silky blonde curls were kept in a near perfect triangle, and behind those beautifully glistening curls was his ultimate treasure. The soft pink flesh of her entrance.

He rested her legs on his shoulder and dipped his head down. He dragged his tongue up her slit. She cried out, her back arching and her legs tightening their hold of his head.

He looked up at her, her hypnotic blue eyes staring at him with such intense need. Her face and body flushed with hunger. He smiled softly and dipped down to feast upon her flesh.

There was not an inch of her entrance that was not touched by his wicked tongue. Riza had laid with men, she's been giving such pleasure from men as well yet nothing could come close to the pleasure that Bankotsu solely gave to her.

He wound her up so tightly she felt that with one more lick she would shatter into a million pieces.

And just as she thought, with one final drag she fell apart. He spread her lips and kissed her sensitive button.

He climbed back up her body and kissed her aggressively. She pushed him down to his back and climb on him, her legs on either side of his hips.

It was then that she realized she was completely naked and he was nearly fully dressed except for his armor.

She pulled roughly at his haori, uncaring at how rough and aggressive she was being. She didn't care in the least. The only thing that mattered to her was feeling his skin against hers and his lips on hers.

She threw his hoari to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her soft breasts pressed against his hot skin.

Between them stood him manhood. Bankotsu made no attempt to hide the fact that he was fully aroused. He wanted her more than he wanted air. He felt a primal need to merge his body with hers and keep her as his and only his.

He held her hips and lifted her up, she gripped his shoulders as he positioned her above him. Riza looked down and held her breath.

She had never noticed how large, thick and long he was.

How would he even fit inside her? How did he fit into her mouth? She thought, blushing at the memory of when she went down on him.

His head pushed into her, stretching her muscles. Bankotsu tightened his grip on her. She was impossibly tight. Slowly he lowered her down, like a sheath to a sword.

She gasped and shut her eyes tightly at the invasion. He filled her up completely. Her body wrapped so tightly around him, she bit her lip to keep from crying out with pain/pleasure as she adjusted to his size.

Then she moved. Her hips moved pushing him out then sliding back down. Her breasts bounced as she rode him. His grip was bruising tight on her bottom, his mouth sucking on the skin between her breasts, leaving a love bite.

He nibbles and sucked on her neck, a faint trail on his bites traveled from under her ear to the valley between her breasts.

He groaned and cursed. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming for both of them. He threw his head back and leaned back on his arms, losing himself in the feel of her. She was like hot velvet. Her long pale blonde hair, a wild mess around them. He gathered the silky strands in his hand and buried his nose in it, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent.

He pushed himself up and pressed his lips against hers in another fiery kiss. He held her, locked to him, and pushed her to her back. He surged forward, pushing as deep as he could get, pulled out and surged again.

Riza kept her gaze on the beautiful man above her. His handsome face hard, focused on their lovemaking. She clawed her fingers up and down his back, feeling his steel like muscles flex as he drove into her. She began to kiss his neck, tracing the beads of precipitation with the tip of her tongue.

She inhaled his masculine scent till it filled her lungs. He smelled so good. His arms caged around her, muscular and strong. She took a good look at him and traced every scar on his arms and chest with her finger.

"Such damage.." she mumbled softly.

"I'm a battle ready man. Would be odd if I didn't have a scratch or two, huh?" He began pounding into her.

She closed her eyes tightly and cried out. He stood on his knees and lifted her hips, driving even deeper. Even harder.

He grunted and growled with each thrust. Her mewls and moans were the most erotic sounds he had ever heard. Her voice alone stirred his insides and sent additional blood to his groin.

The pressure that had been building in her abdomen was ready to erupt. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back.

"Yeah! Come for me, Riza. Just for me. Come for me." He growled against her breast.

Colors burst and her body shattered into a million pieces. Her juices exploded around him, drenching him in her nectar.

Just as her orgasm calmed down, he erupted with one final push, releasing his burning seed deep inside her. His head rested against her shoulder as they both tried to regain their breaths.

"I don't think I want out." His voice husky.

He moved his hips slowly. Her hips moved to match his rhythm. He pressed his forehead against hers, his body moving into hers with such care, making love to her as if she was the most delicate thing in the world.

This was wrong. She was supposed to be with Katsu. He would kill her, Mamo and go to war with the band of Seven.

She knew Mamo knew. They were supposed to leave hours ago but here she was with Bankotsu between her legs.

"We should go before someone comes." She said locking her fingers together behind his neck.

"I'll come in just a bit." He joked while his tempo sped up.

They walked in silence back to the tavern. Their clothes had been carelessly put on, her hair was a mess, his was braided sloppily.

Though they hadn't said a word since they had to escape the dojo where the old master caught them having sex, she enjoyed his presence. The silence wasn't awkward either. She couldn't help but notice how they had fit perfectly together. As if she was made specifically for him.

"I told you someone would come." She said, breaking the silence.

He glanced down at her. A soft smile on her lips and faint marks down her throat and chest. He smiled victoriously. Her body brushed against his, triggering the hungry need once more.

He quickly shoved her into a dark alley where he took her against the wall.

"Riza! You're late!" Mamo growled. Pure annoyance on his angelic face.

"Yeah, Yeah. Allow me to gather my things." She quickly ran out the door to the inn before Mamo could smell her. A faint blush on her cheeks as she felt a bead of Bankotsu's seed trailing down her thigh.

"So where are you two headed?" Bankotsu asked.

"We have a job to get to." He said with sass.

"We HaVe A jOb To GeT tO. Fuck you." Bankotsu mocked.

Mamo growled and pouted angrily. He didn't like being made fun of and he could tell this brute is the type to tease and mock others.

He had better be funny, it was what he hoped for. Riza hasn't shown this much of an interest in someone in the nearly two years he's known her.

She was incredibly flirtatious with Katsu, and even though she was extremely flirtatious with Bankotsu..it was different.

Riza stood in her room, staring at the man laying on her futon.

Katsu had Riza's chemise draped over his face. Inhaling her sweet scent. Such a feminine scent.

"Katsu. What are you doing here?" She asked, wary of the man in front of her.

"I thought I'd come check on you. You have a job, you know? You were supposed to be arriving last night yet here you are." He says sitting up.

"Well I don't need a babysitter so you can head back home and I'll see you when I finish with this new job." She rested her hands on her hips.

"Hm. Funny that you should say because I heard that you've been real buddy buddy with our enemies." He strode over to her, circling around and standing directly behind her.

His hands slid over her hips and pulled her back into him. His hand gripped her throat while the other arm circled her waist, holding her to him.

"I do the same with my targets. I strike when they least expect."

"You sleep with them?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck. His hands moved and cupped her breasts.

"Perhaps." Her voice came out shaky. She felt almost repulsed that another man is touching and kissing her.

"I'm the only man you will sleep with. You are mine. Understand?" He growled clamping his hand back around her throat.

His grip cut off her air supply.

She struggled to break free. She fell on the ground when he released her. She coughed trying to regain her breathing.

"I'll be babysitting you. To this new client and back home. Get your shit, we're leaving now."

Katsu waiting outside for her. Mamo was the first to spot him. His firey red hair always stood out.

Mamoru was glad that he was hidden well behind some merchants. Just as he was about to reach out and warn Riza through their mental conversation, she stepped out.

Mamo quickly made his way to her.

"And there He is. Mamoru, the little fox." Katsu teased.

Mamo pouted but remained quiet.

Katsu held his arm out, ready for Riza to take her role as his woman.

She slowly took his arm and allowed him to lead her towards a small single horse drawn carriage.

"We also need to get some supplies. Forgot to mention." He chuckled.

Riza rolled her eyes and as Katsu lifted her up onto the carriage she spots the band of Seven.

Bankotsu laughed with his comrades. They were about to leave to head to their next mission but a streak of pale blonde caught his eye.

Just as Riza spots Bankotsu, he spots her.

Another man climb into the carriage with her, followed by Mamo. He swung his arm around her as Mamo took the reigns and motioned for the horse to move.

Riza held his gaze. He lifted his chin, nodded and turned his attention back to his men. A vicious flame burned inside of him at the thought of her with another man. He didn't know who the man was but he wanted his head.

Jakotsu stared at his best friend. He was one of the few that could tell What mood Bankotsu really was in. He was always good at keeping his emotions at bay but the way he looked at Riza was...interesting.

They had disappeared for majority of the night. They came back with their clothes disleveled and their hair messy. Jakotsu was no fool. He knew that they had slept together. He was just waiting for Bankotsu to spill.

He watched Bankotsu's happy and relaxed vibe quickly switched to pure anger. He had become tense and his eyes hard. His laughter stopped immediately and his fists clenched.

Jakotsu followed his gaze and caught sight of Riza, riding away with Mamo and some red headed man.

He glanced back at his friend. Bankotsu pushed Suikotsu and Renkotsu out of his way.

"Go to our next job. I'll meet you guys on the outskirts." He said roughly before walking away.

He turned and glanced back at the direction Riza left in.

'_Guess he feels more than what he says.' _


	10. Chapter 10

It's been an entire month since Bankotsu has seen Riza. He thought the separation would help his concentration but in the entire month, all he could think about was her.

The feelings he felt and the strain of not seeing her had nearly consumed him. He thought that if he had no contact with her he would be able to forget her and move on yet he couldn't. He had gone out with Orihime a few times, even taking her virginity yet all he could think about was Riza.

Riza laid in bed staring at the stone wall. She felt empty, alone, as if her heart was taken out of her body. Her bright blue eyes had lost their shine. Katsu turned and pulled her body into his. He rolled himself over her and pushed her legs apart with his knee, entering her swiftly.

Riza closed her eyes. As Katsu pounded into her, all she could imagine was Bankotsu. The way he touched her, the way he made love to her. She felt so desperate to see him, to touch him, to laugh with him yet her she was. A prisoner to Katsu. His personal play thing.

"You like this, Riza? God, you feel so good! The best pussy I've had." He growled, sucking on her breasts.

"Mhm." She was so lost in her mind for a second she thought she was back in that dark dojo, Bankotsu between her legs. She would do anything just to see him, even if it's for a second.

She hated herself at this moment. Hated that her body was becoming aroused with Katsu. Hated that her womanhood clenched around him, her body needing release.

"Ba...Katsu." She moaned. She quickly corrected herself before Katsu heard.

"Katsu-sama, I do apologize for the intrusion." Ichigo's voice stopped Katsu's movements.

"What?" He growled over his shoulder pulling himself out of her.

"Your presence is being requested by Lord Watari."

Katsu rolled off of Riza and sat up.

"Lord Watari? When?"

"As soon as possible. His messenger did not give anymore details."

With that, Ichigo bowed, sent a glare to Riza and left closing the door behind him.

Riza stood and walked across the room to grab her kimono.

"Where are you off too?" Katsu asked.

"My room. You have someplace to go, no?" She responded slipping her kimono on and tightening the sash around her waist.

"You're going with me. You think I'm going to leave my lady here alone in a cave full of violent men?" He laughed.

"Yes, actually. I do enjoy rallying up the men and slicing them to bits when they pounce."

"That's why you're going with me. I'm guessing it's your "monthly" cycle but you've been increasingly violent these past few weeks. We had a total of 30 strong men and now we have 20."

"What ever could you mean? We have always had 20 strong men. I just got rid of the weak blood."

His arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her from behind.

"That's right." He tilted her head back and gave her a deep kiss, enjoying the taste of her delicious mouth.

"So who is this guy?" Bankotsu asked leaning against a tree.

"Lord Watari. He's a very wealthy and powerful lord." Renkotsu answered.

"I heard he has it in real good with the emperor. The shogun is supposedly his cousin." Jakotsu adds.

The castle was in their view. This lord must had been a paranoid man. The castle was nestle deep in the forest on the side of a mountain. A hidden fortress.

"Bankotsu! Is that you?!" A man called from behind the group.

Master Yamada, the old and shriveled man makes his way to him. Two strong warriors accompanying the man.

"Hey, old man." Bankotsu greets with a smile.

"You headed up here too?" He asked, tapping his cane.

"Too? I guess so. We were called for a job." He answered.

"As are we, my lad. Would you mind letting an old man and his warriors join you on this stroll?" He asked.

"If you fall down these steps and break your hip I won't help." He answered with a chuckle.

The man laughed.

"The only thing I'll be breaking is your neck if you push me down these stairs." He answered with a laugh.

Riza let her blades down gently on her futon. She had just finished polishing her weapon and was waiting for Katsu to collect her to see the lord of the castle. Once they had arrived she noticed a few other mercenary groups, all anxiously waiting for the lord.

The job Katsu had accepted was a high pay and high risk. The details had yet to be shared but she felt like the job was hyped up. Especially with all the murderers and killers that this job attracted.

"Riza. Let's go." Katsu leaned against the door.

Riza stood and stretched. She attached her dual blades to her waist. Katsu loved the way she looked in her combat gear. He watched as her bottom swayed with each step.

She could hear multiple voices speaking over each other from the other side of the throne room. He opened the doors and stepped in. Many of the other mercenaries hushed as soon as Katsu stepped in the door. He had quite the reputation. He was powerful, wealthy, handsome and a ruthless and skilled killer. He was a force to be reckoned with. But so was Bankotsu.

Riza didn't like to compare the two men but she did it so often in her head it had become a natural reaction.

Katsu sat closest to the lord's throne. He motioned for Riza to sit in his lap.

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you." She said, her eyes scanning the room.

Bankotsu sat and flirted with a few of the servant women who were passing around sake and food.

He kissed the neck of one of the girls. He smirked as he felt her shiver.

The smirk quickly disappeared as two men moved away and revealed Riza.

He spotted her before she did. Her attention kept getting caught by the red headed man he had seen her leave with. His heart slammed against his chest so hard he felt it would burst. His breath faltered and his hands started to get clammy.

The man she was with kept aggressively grabbing her and pulling her to him.

He pulled her to his lap and whispered something in her ear. She immediately stopped fighting and crossed her leg over the other when he tried to grip her inner thigh.

Bankotsu felt that the man would not allow her to speak with him or any other man. His hold on her was possessive and made him angry. Very angry.

Bankotsu normally had women throw themselves at him, like the servants surrounding him, yet Riza seemed to slip right through his fingers.

She said something to the man, kissed his temple and walked away.

Bankotsu took this opportunity to follow her.

"Son of a bitch! Oh! God! I hate him! I hate him!!" She yelled throwing rocks into the water. She told him she needed to slip away to search for a way out if things went south.

She hoped and wished for chaos to erupt in that room and when she return everyone will be dead.

"You sure look cute throwing a tantrum." A voice spoke softly.

She turned sharply with a kunai knife ready to throw.

She lowered the weapon when she realized the man was Bankotsu.

"You're here." She stated.

"Aye. I am." He walked up to her, cupped her cheek and using his thumb pushed her head up.

He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head. He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek and down her jaw.

"We can't." She said quietly. She couldn't think straight. This man had such a strong hold on her. The second he touched her, she leaned into it, letting it take her away.

She slid her hands up his forearms and laced her fingers together behind his neck.

"You're going to get me in trouble." She whispered kissing his chin.

"Good." He claimed her lips. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her tight against his body.

She pushed him back, her cheeks red and her eyes dark with lust.

"I can't." She said turning away from him.

He pulled her to him and rested his head on her shoulder, watching the sun dip down into the endless trees.

"Why? A little pleasure never hurt anyone." He said pushing her hair away and kissing under her ear.

She smiled softly. She tilted her head to give him more exposure.

Katsu watched the servant girl pour his drink. She was beautiful with a great body but she was nothing compared to his treasure: Riza.

He glanced at the doorway, waiting for her return. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Mukotsu.

His eyes went wide, he spotted six of the band of seven members. Where was the kid? Where was Riza?

He stood suddenly and headed out to find Riza.

Katsu knew about their secret relationship. He had picked the lock to the jail cells and found Riza sucking him off, when he came to find Riza when she was in town he found her with hickeys down her chest.

He was no fool. He saw how she looked at him when he fought the demon spider. And he definitely saw how he looked at her.

Riza moaned softly. His hands were all over her, one hand clutching her breast while other hand was tucked underneath where her bodysuit covered her femininity.

"This isn't how friends greet each other." She moaned gripping his arms tightly.

"We can make an exception, don't you think?" He plunged two fingers deep within her body.

"You're a bad man, Bankotsu. A bad, bad man." She reached behind her and gripped his hair, her hips bucking and riding his fingers.

"Riza!" Katsu called out.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

Riza gasped and pushed him off and quickly started to fix herself and readjust her bodysuit as it was in the way of Bankotsu's wandering hands.

"What the fuck? I was about to get some delicious cream." He pulled her back to him and nuzzled her neck.

Riza giggled as she tried to break free from him.

"Stop!" She laughed.

He hugged her from behind and lifted her up off her feet. She squealed and laughed. How could she be anything but playful with him? She wanted to be cold to him so Katsu wouldn't cause a problem yet she couldn't resist it. She couldn't resist him.

"Riza!" Katsu barked, sounding much closer.

Bankotsu put her down and stared at Katsu. His body tensed up and his eyes dark and dangerous.

He kept his arm wrapped around her waist.

"K-Katsu. Um H-Have you met Bankotsu? He's the lea-.."

"I know who the fuck this kid is." He spat.

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are. How bout you enlighten me on who the fuck you are?" Bankotsu spat back.

"Get your hands off my woman." He growled. His fists tight.

Bankotsu smirked and pulled Riza to his side, his hand resting on her hip.

"What? This woman?"

Katsu took a step.

So did Bankotsu.

Riza inserted herself between the two alpha males. Katsu's temper rose as she placed both of her hands on Bankotsu's chest, pushing him back on step.

If they decided to fight, there would be no way she could stop them. She was just as skilled in battle as they were but her physical strength was nothing compared to theirs.

Bankotsu kept his eyes on Katsu. His cobalt blue eyes burning with hatred.

He looked down at Riza and all the anger he felt was subsided for a moment as his darken blue eyes drowned in her ocean blue ones.

"Guess it would be a bad time to pick a fight, huh Riz?" He clutched her hand on his chest.

"I'll find you later." He whispered.

"Please do." She whispered back before turning to face Katsu

She cleared her throat. "It would be bad time to start a fight. You must return to your men. Try not to pick a fight with another leader." Riza says over her shoulder.

As she walked past Katsu, she held his hand and pulled him to follow her.

Katsu kept his heated glare on Bankotsu until they turned a corner.

Immediately Katsu grabbed Riza's arm and roughly pulled her into an empty room throwing her against the wall.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again!" He grabbed her chin hard, forcing her to keep her eyes locked with his.

"What ever could you mean?" She said, trying to push him back.

He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. A cry of pain escaped her lungs.

"I know you have something with that mercenary. You are trying to play me for a fool!" He growled in her face, his hold on her arm and jaw painfully hard.

"I'm not doing anything with anyone but you!" She brought her knee up into his groin.

He groaned painfully and backhanded Riza so hard she fell to the floor. Blood dropped onto the floor from her mouth and nose.

Tears misted her eyes and her anger began to boil.

He squated down in front of her and tilted her head up.

Her beautiful face was beginning to bruise where he had struck her. Her blue eyes bright with rage.

"Now this will hurt me almost as much as it will hurt you." He grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her to the center of the room and straddled her. His thighs locked her down under him.

He grabbed her bodysuit pulling her upper body up and punching her across her face. He punched her a few more times before standing up. His knuckles dripping with her blood.

"Now, understand this my dear. If I catch you with any of the band of Seven members, more specifically that fucking brat of a leader, I.." he leaned down close to her, "will kill you. And I'll kill Mamo and that precious necklace of your along with your blades will be thrown into a fire to be made into my new weapon. Am I clear?"

Riza gasped, her breath ragged and pain shot through her viciously.

"Crystal." She breathed out.

"Good. Now you look a mess so I suggest you go back to you room, maybe get some ice on your face? I guess I should regret hitting you in the face but at least you still have a nice and sexy body." He chuckled before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Bankotsu watched Katsu's every move. Just as Katsu did his. During the meeting neither said a word, just continued to stare each other down.

The lord of the castle had caused quite a few problems with multiple different lords for using murderers and criminals for his army.

"Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. You along with Katsu of The dark blood clan will take on the armies from the north. That's where the heaviest of soldiers will be coming from. Both of you are the strongest of the groups gathered here today, so you both will fight off the more difficult of Warriors." The lord addressed.

'_Where is she?_' Bankotsu thought to himself as he noticed Riza was no longer with Katsu.

After the meeting his six brothers invited him to drink.

"Nah, not this time. I have a bottle or two in my room. I want to be left alone." He said walking away.

He turned the corner to see Katsu shoving two half naked girls into his room with a lecherous smirk.

Bankotsu took the chance to search for Riza. He sneaked up to the room, cracked the door to see if she was with the Katsu. He eyes the women in the room and both were brunettes so he dismissed it and continued searching.

"Hold still, Riza." Mamo said as he pressed the damp rag to a nasty cut on Riza's cheek.

Mamo felt such deep rage. Katsu was not above hitting women but Riza was different. She had suffered too much to have a nasty man like Katsu strike her the way he did. He hit her as if she was a full grown man.

"Don't be angry, Mamo." She said quietly.

"How? How could I not? Look at you, Riza! Look at your face! He strucked you and than left you to fend for yourself! What if he had caved your skull in?!"

"I had it under control."

"Under control? Is him beating you half to death your version of under control?!"

"That's enough. He got me when my guard was down, is all. It won't happen again." Her voice hard and low.

"Would the mercenary do this to you?" He asked, pressing the damp cold cloth against her bruised cheek.

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"He would kill me if provoked." She responded.

"But he would kill you swiftly. Not let you suffer."

"I thought you didn't like him." She smiled.

"I don't. But I like him more than Katsu. At least he doesn't abuse his subordinates."

"Bankotsu can't know about this. Use your magic if you can. Whatever you don't fix, I can cover with my mask."

"Can't know about what?" Bankotsu spoke startling the pair.

Mamo jumped and screamed as Riza jumped and gasped.

Bankotsu starts to chuckle but stops immediately.

Riza faced away from him, letting her long hair cover her face.

"Riza, turn around."

"Or what?"

Bankotsu walked to her and grabbed her arm pulling her up. He turned her to face him and tilted her head up to get a good look at the damage Katsu caused.

Riza full expected him to either flip out and start killing people or tell her not to do what she did again and brush it off but he didn't. He pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

He pressed his lips to her ear, "I'll fucking kill him if it's the last fucking thing I do." He growled deeply.

She could hear the venom, the pure hatred coming from his voice. Riza closed her eyes and embraced him back.

She was playing a dangerous game. She was being forced to be betrothed to Katsu yet she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper with Bankotsu. She knew that what she was feeling, he was feeling too. She couldn't understand how she knew but she did. He cared for her. She wanted to stay where she was. In the protection of his arms where nothing could touch her.

He leaned back and cupped her face gently with both of his hands.

Mamo watched him. Completely suprised at the calm and relaxed Bankotsu. He looked at her with gentle eyes, something that must have been new to the mercenary.

"I should probably let the brat finish cleaning you off. I have a bottle or two in my room which is actually down the hall so.." he trailed off.

"A bottle each would be a good way to ease the tension of today." She laughed.

"So you were a rich girl! I knew it!" Bankotsu laughed as he drank from his bottle. Riza sat next to him against the wall, her legs laid over his.

"The people who took me in were rich. I was never rich." She laughed.

"So how did you get good at killing people?" He asked.

"I had an adoptive brother that loved to hunt. He would take me out into the wilderness, late at night and leave me with a knife to fend for myself. He would say that I had three options if I were to go hunting with him. Option one: find prey bigger than me and kill them. Option two: learn how to adapt in scary and intense situations or option three: die alone and half eaten in the forest. He thought I would just adapt and stay close but he was wrong."

She took a deep gulp.

"I loved the challenge. I would search and lure animals that could easily overpower and kill me. I'd find them and I'd kill them."

He pushed her dress up to feel the skin of her thigh. Riza has changed into her chemise, something easy to move in and not sticky with blood.

"So was your name always Bankotsu? I heard that when some people reach a certain age they change their names."

"A lot do, yeah. But I've always been Bankotsu. What about you? Riza is an interesting name for a forgeiner to have."

She smiled softly.

"My name? You know my name."

"C'mon "Riza". Tell me what your real name is. I feel there is more to you than you're leading on." He smirked.

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"I haven't told anyone my name since I was back in my country." She smiled.

"Gotta start somewhere." He finished his bottle and threw it against the wall, shattering all over the place.

Riza took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Seriza. Seriza Antoinetta Marie Le Blanc."

"Woah. Now that's a name." He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me! And don't say anything! Not even Mamoru knows my full name. He knows my name is Seriza, nothing more. Got it?" She hit his arm playfully.

"Seriza. I like that. It's pretty. I think I'll start to calling you that."

Riza blushed deep red.

"T-thank you. You can call me Seriza. Only you though.." she mumbled with a shy smile.

"You're something else, you know that?"

She looked up at him through her long lashes. He stared at her with a serious expression.

He couldn't figure out what was happening to him. He felt connected to her in a way he had never felt before. Like he was half a person and she was the other half. He had never met a woman like her, she was strong and confident yet so feminine and delicate. He wanted her. He wanted to be more than friends with her. He wanted more. He wanted her.


	11. Chapter 11

_"You are small, Seriza. You must be able to utilize your size to gain the upper hand against a bigger, strong opponent." Jerome gripped Riza's shoulder. The young child stared down at the cave filled with sleeping bears. Fear was powerful. She clutched the knife tightly to ease her shaking. _

_"If you make it home with a bear paw, you will have your own room. You will be treated like part of the family. If." He pushed her down into the cave. _

_The small 5 year old child rolled down the steep entrance. Her arm bleeding and her body throbbing with pain. She whimpered softly and let a cry slip through her lips. _

_One bear growled. Her entire body froze. She slapped her hand over her mouth, tears spilling from her big blue eyes. _

_She stood slowly. Her eyes wide with terror. Her grip on the knife as tight as possible. Her knuckles white. _

_The bear that growled slowly raised its head. The young child locked eyes with the animal and the bear stood and roared._

Riza slowly opened her eyes. Bankotsu lay asleep next to her. Her cheeks heated up as she noticed how close he was.

He pulled her body closer and nuzzles his face against her throat.

Riza closed her eyes and allowed herself the pleasure of him holding her. She was never really close to anyone. The men she had shared her bed with were lousy and she would disappear soon after but not him.

She truly enjoyed being with him. She loved his laugh, his dark humor, his toughness and his gentleness. The feel of him was even better. He was warm, his body hard but his skin soft.

He ran his hand down her side slowly. Memorizing the way her body curved. Her skin was like satin. It felt so soft under his rough hands.

She slid her hand up and down his chest.

She smiled softly. They were naked under his blanket. She had spent the night with him, she told herself that she would only sleep with him once but she just couldn't resist another passionate night of wild lovemaking.

She moved slightly and felt a slight ache between her legs. Never had a man made her ache the way he did.

Desire flooded through her. She could feel the heat pooling at the apex of her thighs. She reached lower to feel his manhood. He was semi hard when she stroaked him. She curled her fingers around his length and messaged him until he was fully erect.

She slowly pushed him down to his back and straddled him.

He groaned as she sheathed him inside of her.

Bankotsu slid his hands up her thighs, gripping her hips tightly as she began to ride him.

Riza threw her head back and moaned softly, rolling her body into his.

Bankotsu let her ride him for a bit longer before he pulled her down and flipped them so he was on top.

"Good morning." She breathed out with a sly smile.

"Good morning to you too." He leaned down to kiss her deeply as he plunged himself into her.

He cupped her face and stared at her. Her cheek was slightly purple and her lip was cut and slightly bruised.

"The Fox did good healing you." He stroaked his thumb over her lips.

"I've had worse." She pulled him down and locked her lips with his.

He lifted her hips and surged forward. He began pounding into her, hard and fast. He stared at the connection of his dark curls surrounding his manhood and her silky pale blonde curls. He pushed into her as deep as he could go as he watched his curls and hers intertwine.

He looked up at her. She was so beautiful. Everything about her. He felt such strong emotions towards her. Strongest he had ever felt.

He finally figured out what was wrong with him.

He was falling in love with her. Last night had confirmed what he had been feeling since the first time they crossed blades.

She looked at him. Her eyes so big. So blue.

"Big brotheeeer!!" Jakotsu slid the door wide open with a big smile.

Both he and Riza stared at him with wide eyes, their bodies still connected.

Jakotsu opened his eyes and stared at the couple.

Three seconds passed before realization hit him.

"Oh my!!"

Bankotsu quickly ran and grabbed him pulling him into the room.

Riza grabbed her chemise and slipped it over her head. Bankotsu held his pants to his groin to hide his erection.

"I knew it! You tried to tell me you weren't seeing her but you are!" Jakotsu pointed with a victorious grin.

Bankotsu ties the fabric of his hakamas together to secure his pants around his hips.

He plopped down next to Riza on his futon.

Her face bright red.

"So, Miss forgeiner, aren't the men of this country wonderful treats?" Jakotsu purred.

Bankotsu sent him a glare.

Riza's face deepened in color.

"You know, I should get going! Katsu will be looking for me to discuss the job at hand!" Riza laughed uncomfortably and stood up quickly to bolt out.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand, halting her.

"See you later." He gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled at the two men and left.

Bankotsu turns his attention to Jakotsu who laid comfortably on his bed.

"What do you want? I was almost there!" He growled annoyed.

"I was just coming to kill some time as we wait for those armies to get close. I see you and Riza have been spending some time together." He raised a brow.

Bankotsu leaned back against the wall next to his best friend. He inhaled and let out a long breath.

"I don't know. Seems our encounters are more like fate." He said.

"You like her? She's a pretty girl, really pretty."

"That's my problem. I do like her. Like if I had to chose from cutting off my right hand or saving her life I wouldn't hesitate slicing this hand off. I can't think when she around, I can't think when she's away. My heart starts pounding like fucking crazy when I see her. My hands get sweaty and clammy and my stomach flips around. This shit pisses me off." He growled.

"Ah, infatuation is a wonderful thing. To be honest, I've been thinking of her a lot recently. From her violent nature to her crude humor. She reminds me of you. She's like your counterpart or something." Jakotsu laughed.

Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah. I agree. The two of us are the same."

Katsu cupped Riza's face with both hands.

"I hope you can forgive my temper tantrum yesterday." He kissed her forehead.

Riza gripped onto her blades tightly. Her anger and hatred for this man bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

"What's our job?" She asked abruptly.

"We will battle an army. Our men will be arriving soon. We will be fighting alongside the band of Seven." He bit out.

Riza inhaled sharply. Excitement shot through her.

To fight side by side with Bankotsu would be such an intimate moment for the two.

Katsu growled lowly as he watched the excitement rise on her face before quickly hiding it.

"Riza! Katsu!" Yashimaru called out.

Yashimaru was Katsu's muscle, third in command until Katsu brought home Riza. He and Riza fought for the title, and she had won.

Yashimaru wanted to perform seppuku for the shame of losing to a small woman but Riza stopped him. She was angry that he would just throw his life away for one little defeat and told him that real men learn from their failures while pussy men would wallow in that shame.

After that the two had a mutual respect for each other, but his loyalty was with Katsu.

Yashimaru was a big man. His height was over 6 feet, he had arm muscles bigger than her head and deep set dark eyes that could pierce through the soul.

The man seems so terrifying and powerful but he was just a big softy.

"Yashimaru!" Riza smiled and waved happily.

"Riza, good to see you! You're not drunk are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." She pointed with a smile.

Katsu and Yashimaru left to go find Ichigo and the rest of the group. Riza was instructed to return to her room and wait for Katsu to collect her.

"Fuck that." She mumbled and headed to search for Mamoru.

'Mamo! Where are you? I know you're close.' She said in her mental path with him.

'I'm being attacked by your friends!' He said angrily.

She was able to pin his location and headed to save Mamo from the band of Seven.

"Stop that! My ears are sensitive!" Mamo yelled as Jakotsu pulled on his fox ears.

Riza watched with a smile on her face. Mamo acted like he hated them but she knew he didn't. That he was rather fond of them.

"For the record, Seriza, he came to us looking for you." Bankotsu whispered behind her.

"I figured." She whispered back, a smile flirted her lips at the sound of him saying her name. Her real name.

She glanced back at Bankotsu, he was in his armor with Banryu resting on his shoulder.

"You look nice. Bet that armor's tough." She said.

"Oh thanks. Thought I'd try to impress you with my snappy clothes."

Riza let out a laugh.

"You're out of here. Doesn't it slow you down?" She asked tapping her knuckle against his armor covered chest.

"A little. But not by much. Can't be stealthy with it so I give you that. You on the other hand, doesn't it hurt more if you get hit?" He asked pulling at her bodysuit.

"I suppose but it keeps me light and flexible." She tilted her head up and leaned her body against his.

"You are pretty flexible, huh?" He flirted.

Riza laughed and saw Katsu walk by. He was in conversation with another bandit and was completely unaware that she was close and in close quarters with Bankotsu.

"So I heard we will be fight together." She stated taking a step back and turning to walk to the rest of the group.

"Yeah. That leader of yours wasn't too thrilled so I thought that was pretty funny." He chuckled.

Riza giggled.

"Yeah he's a jackass, but he pays me good."

"He's definitely a jackass. He's on my kill list."

"He's on mine as well. Seems we will have to fight to see who will deliver the final blow. Maybe we can play a game of chess to determine who will kill him."

"Strip chess?"

Riza glanced back at him with a raised brow.

"You're a sex fiend." She turned to continue walking.

Bankotsu watched how her bottom moved with the sway of her hips.

"Yes I am." He licking his lips.

"Pervert!" Mamo screamed and pointed at Bankotsu.

"You're staring at her butt! You're an animal!" He accused.

"Yes I am." He said smacking Riza's ass.

She punched his arm playfully.

"You're a jackass too." She confirmed.

He sat down next to Ginkotsu and grinned up at her. She blushed at his boyish charm.

"Riza, Katsu's coming." Mamo warmed as his ears went down.

Riza was sitting with Bankotsu resting his head on her shoulder. They had been waiting for nearly three hours. Both Bankotsu and Riza decided to spend the three hours drinking. Though they happily shared with the rest of the group, the couple quickly out drank them.

Renkotsu felt slight concern. Bankotsu was more reckless, more violent when he drank before battle but what worried him was Riza. It was obvious the two had some connection with each other. They could nearly complete each other's sentences, which after multiple drinks, were doing.

All the members of the band of Seven were beginning to enjoy Riza's presence. The few woman they had brought into the group were scared off immediately but not her. She was a killer. Just like them. Just like Bankotsu.

The red headed man walked up to their group.

"Riza, get up. Let's go. Now." He demanded.

Riza giggled and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu.

"And if I don't want to?" She cooed.

Bankotsu rested his hand on Banryu. He slowly gripped the handle, ready to strike if he attacked.

"Riza, I said NOW!" He reaches to grab her but quickly stepped back. Bankotsu's blade, dangerously close to his throat.

"There are some women you can bark your orders to and grab all you want, but there are some women you can't. Why? Cause they have a man like me to protect her. Not that she needs protection, Riza here can handle herself but I thought, why the fuck not? I don't even like this guy." He stood keeping his blade against Katsu's neck.

"Riza belongs to me." He growled.

"I don't belong to anyone." She growled pushing herself between the two males.

Just as the tension was about to break a horn sounded.

The enemy had arrived.

Bankotsu and Riza glanced at each other and smiled mischievously.

"We'll see you on the battlefield." Riza smiled and waved, following Katsu as he begins yelling and chewing her out for indulging herself instead of planning the counter attack in her room as she was supposed to.

"You test my kindness far too often!" Katsu growled.

"You test my patience far too often!" Riza argued.

Katsu took a step forward, his hand twitching, he was getting ready to strike her once again.

"You disrespectful, forgein whore!" He lifted his hand to punch her but was halted as a small blade touched his jugular.

"You will not blind side me like you did last night. I am not some princess you can bark your orders to and expect them to be followed! I am my own woman and I will not let some brute male treat me as like a fragile beaten puppy! Lay your hand on me again and I will ensure that you no longer have hands!" She threatened, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Maybe if you were all over me like you were with that fucking brat, I wouldn't have put my hands on you!" He yelled, pulling her arms down to her side.

"Do you hear yourself?! You sound like a delusional fool! This is the man who is supposed to be our leader? A man who is intimidated and jealous of a younger man? Ha! You are horse shit, Katsu! It fills you up and overflows with nothing but shit!!" She screamed.

Katsu backhanded the young assassin. She fell to the ground and peered up at him through her long bangs.

Her eyes as cold as ice.

"You will die, Katsu. And I will be there to watch it happen and I will do _nothing_." Venom seeped into each word she spat.

Her eyes could never lie. Katsu was instantly lost in her ocean blue eyes and could see the inevitable.

Riza has no interest in him. No love for him. Only hatred.

He will outdone by Bankotsu. Overthrown by his own men in an attempt to spare their own lives.

No. Katsu will not be taken over by some brat who wasn't even out of his teens. Katsu had been a harden warrior for nearly all his life. Now at the age of 27, he was in his prime, but felt as if his role in the world was being stolen from him.

Riza had become a favorite in his group. She was smart, sexy and had earned the title of master assassin. If Katsu loses control Riza, his control of his gang will deteriorate.

Riza stood to her feet and tilted her chin up in a show that she will not be pushed down by Katsu. She is a dominant woman and would not be bullied by this brute.

"You may be angry with me, causing you to have this little rebellious outburst but you will show me respect. I will not have one of my commanders belittling me with a man I now consider my enemy." He gripped her arms tightly.

"Understood?" His voice hard.

"Understood." She repeated. Her voice soft yet filled with venom.

He released her and walked past her.

"Gear up, men! We will attack from above! We will utilize these cliffs to our advantage! Now let us fight!" Katsu riled up the group.

He pulled two big men to the side.

"Shin, Jin, I need you both to take out Riza. She is going to desert us and join our enemies. She's a tough one, so the both of you will have to do. Attack her when she least expects, when the battle is heaviest. Can I trust you two to complete this task?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." Shin answered.

"She's as good as dead." Jin chuckled.

"Good." Katsu smiled wickedly.


	12. Chapter 12

Riza bounces in place. Impatiently waiting for the enemy to make the first move. They stood on a cliff over looking the army of men, waiting for a command.

Bankotsu could hardly contain his excitement. He was restless. He walked back and forth, his eyes locked on the enemy.

Suddenly a man yells at the entire army pulls out their swords and readied their bow and arrows.

"Here we go, men!" Bankotsu announced to his group. He glanced over to Riza. She had a big smile on her face. She was knelt down with her bottom up, watching the soldiers.

He smiled to himself, making note that when they are alone together he will take her bent over as she was at that moment.

"Attack!" The army's general commands.

A hoard of arrows come flying towards the mercenaries.

Bankotsu jumps off the cliff, spinning his sword over his head to avoid the arrows and as soon as he landed, two large soldiers charge him. His sword easily sliced through the two men.

Riza jumped down, swinging her blades and slicing through soldiers.

Within seconds, all the hired mercenaries were engaged fully into battle.

As Riza strangled a large man with the chain of her blades, Shin and Jin slowly made their way to her.

Riza stepped back and let the blue man fall, his final breath escaping him.

Jin with his large hammer swung and hit Riza, propelling her deeper into the enemy's side.

She lifted her face from the grass and gasped sharply. All the air was knocked out of her. Her side was burning as if on fire.

Three soldiers charged at her. For a moment, she was vulnerable.

Just as the men attacked, Jakotsu's snake like sword whipped over her, killing those charging at her.

He ran to her and lifted her to her feet.

"What the fuck, Riza! You just left yourself wide open!" He scolded before kicking a soldier back and swinging his sword.

Riza gripped his kimono.

"I don't know! Something just slammed into me!" She winced.

Jakotsu looks up just in time to jump away as a giant metal hammer slammed into the ground.

"Jin! What the hell are you doing?! We're on the same side!" Riza yelled.

Shin jumped over Jin and with an identical hammer raised above his head, ready to swing.

Riza pushed Jakotsu out of the way before jumping back. As she did Jin's hammer hit her in the center of her stomach.

She hit the ground hard and vomited.

Her own teammates were attacking her. Shin and Jin were loyal to Katsu, 100% and would kill their own family members in Katsu wished it.

Her anger bubbles and her teeth gritted. Ignoring the burning, throbbing pain in her side and stomach, she grabbed her blades and swung.

Jin jumped back as her blade deeply sliced his cheek.

She threw the other blade to pierce his body. The blade went straight through his arm and she quickly pulled and ran to him. He swung his hammer too late and before he knew it, Riza had sliced his head right off.

Jin's body fell hard on the ground as Riza elegantly stepped off him.

"Brother!!!" Shin cried out and charged Riza.

Riza smirked and ran towards him. She ducked and flipped, dodging his attacks. She ran around him, jumping and spinning, flipping and sliding to avoid his hammer.

She sliced behind his knees and as he fell, she wrapped the chain tightly around his neck.

"Why did you attack me?! Was it Katsu?!" She questioned.

"Fuck you, forgein bitch!" He spat.

She pulled more on the chain. He began clawing and trying to hit Riza but she stood right behind him.

He tried to swing his fist at her but she quickly sliced off his hand.

He screamed in pain, blabbering like a fool.

"God! Yes! It was Katsu! He wanted us to kill you! He said you will deflect and join our enemies! I'm sorry Riza!" He cried.

"I'll give you a quick death." She said with no emotion.

Her blade suddenly pierced through his chest, killing him instantly.

Her eyes looked over the battlefield. Nearly all the soldiers were wiped out. A few still fought but we're quickly over powered.

She lands her sight on Katsu. He pulled his katana out from a man's throat and smirked.

She felt bile rise up in her mouth. He wanted her dead. If he couldn't have her, no one would.

"Riza! Are you okay?" Jakotsu was back by her side and offered to hold her up.

She graciously leaned on him to keep her from falling down. The pain in her body was becoming too much to handle.

He picked her up and brought her back to the castle.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable." He said pulling at her bodysuit.

He turned his head in disgust as she undressed and stood, naked.

He glanced back at her and saw the damage. Her side all the way to her stomach was turning black and blue, blood seeped from a aggressive cut from when she was hit by Jin and landed on the side of her blade.

Jakotsu helped her into a simple white yukata.

"Why white?" She complained as he helped walk her to the hot springs.

"It was the only color they had. Now you try to wash yourself. I'm going to get Suikotsu to look at that nasty booboo you got." He said pushing her into the water and walking away.

She popped out of the water with a gasp and a cry.

The pain was too much, she could feel tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I'm back!" Jakotsu announced as Riza combed her wet hair.

"Where's Suikotsu?" She asked as she noticed Jakotsu was by himself.

"In his room. Bankotsu is with him. He got a stabbed in the shoulder and Suikotsu is patching him up." He smiled.

"Ow! Fuck! Not so tight!" Bankotsu complained angrily.

"I'm sorry, big brother but I have to. You are too reckless sometimes." Suikotsu sighed.

"Eh, it is what it is. He thought some small kunai to my shoulder was gonna stop me from killing him. Ha! Yeah right!" He grinned.

Jakotsu opened the door and brought in Riza.

"Got another one for you." He said dropping Riza onto the futon.

"What happened?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Two of her comrades suddenly attacked her. They got her pretty good." He explained.

"Bastards. Fucking bastards! I was so focused on those I was killing and the big dickheads hit me with an oversized hammer!" Riza growled before hissing in pain.

Bankotsu remained quiet. What could he say? That he wished he could have been there to protect her? Or that he was a specific target on Katsu's back for this.

"Well, let's see the damage." Suikotsu says as he rings out a wet towel.

Riza removed her clothes, wrapping her arms to hide her breasts.

Suikotsu crouched next to her and gently ran his fingers down her heavily bruised side.

"You definitely have a few broken ribs. I can feel it. And this happened during the battle? You must bruise easily cause this damage would show on a normal person like this in about a day." He explained, motioning for her to lay down.

"And the cut? This is quite deep." He asked.

Riza let out a humorless laugh.

"When tweedle Dee hit me with his stupid hammer, I landed on the side of my blade and since my adrenaline was pumping, I didn't even know until Jakotsu got me back here."

Bankotsu took a big gulp of sake and poured a cup for Riza.

"Here. For the pain." He winked.

She happily took the cup from his hand, brushing her fingers lightly over his.

"Thank you so much! You're starting to know me better than Mamo!" She laughed.

Bankotsu smiled.

He turned away from her and glanced to the door. He had a calm demeanor but inside he was raging with anger. He could never understand why people would turn on their own.

He was the leader of a group of blood thirsty murderers and he would die for each one. They were his brothers, his closest comrades, his friends.

And Riza...she was his friend. More than a friend. He felt a deep primal urge to protect her and to get revenge on Katsu but he couldn't take her kill from her.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll be back." He said standing up.

Riza nodded her head. Her face buried in a pillow as Suikotsu began cleaning and treating her wounds.

"I'll go with you." Jakotsu said following him out the door.

"Poor Riza. How could her comrades turn on her so quickly?" Jakotsu questioned sadly.

"It's my part my fault. We have this thing going on, I don't know what to call it, but that jackass wants her all to himself. He wants her, she wants me and I want her."

"So my hunch was right. You have feelings for her." Jakotsu said with a sly smile.

Bankotsu's cheeks heated up for a moment.

"N-no! She's just a good fuck. And she's cool to be around...and drink with...and easy to talk to." He looks away.

Jakotsu giggled.

"So you like fucking her, you like drinking with her, spending time with her, talking with her...sounds like something is bubbling in that hard body of yours."

"You hitting on me again?" He said glancing back at his best friend.

Jakotsu shrugged.

"At least admit it to me. You have a crush on Riza." He said with a sly smile.

"I don't! We're just friends with benefits." He declared.

"Riiiight."

"Ladies! Ladies! Don't you worry your pretty faces! I will have my time with each and every one of you." Katsu flirts with a group of women around him.

Bankotsu stops at the doorway. He stared at Katsu as one woman straddled him. His anger built more and more. He felt hatred for this man. He was trying so hard to keep Riza all to himself and away from Bankotsu.

"Hey, jackass!" Bankotsu called out immediately catching everyone's attention.

"I've got a fucking bone to pick with you, you piece of shit!" He growled picking up a bottle and throwing it at him.

The bottle shattered above his head, scattering the women away from the two mercenaries.

"What the fuck?! Get out of here, you little cockblock!" Katsu screamed sanding up to his full height.

Bankotsu strode to him and before Katsu could make a move, Bankotsu's fist connected with his jaw.

He hit him with all the force he could conjure with a wounded arm. He felt satisfied with the crack of Katsu's jaw.

The older mercenary dropped. Blindsided by the powerful punch.

Bankotsu crouched next to him and grabbed him by his hair, lifting his head up.

Katsu groaned and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You're going to lose consciousness soon. Don't forget, I did this. I punched you and knocked you out. I'll be taking Riza with me. She'll make more money with my group and I'll get to wreck that tight body whenever I want. She's deflected from you because of you. I just helped. And by the way; your group of men are weak and so are you. I don't know how you were able to snatch a gem like her, but she's mine now." He dropped his head and spit on him.

He stood and brushed himself off.

He turned and bowed to the women, staring with frightened eyes.

"Ladies." He said before leaving.

Jakotsu stayed quiet for a few moments.

"We should probably go before he wakes up." He said.

"Yeah. We probably should." He replied with a grin.

"You go let the others know we're leaving like right now. I'll get Suikotsu and Riza." Bankotsu instructed.

"You got it. We'll meet you at the entrance of the castle. I think Renkotsu has already collected our payment." Jakotsu explained before heading off.

Bankotsu slowly slid the door to Suikotsu's room.

He sat in the corner reading a book.

Riza laid in his bed, asleep.

"We gotta go. Now." He said to him.

"Yes big brother. Give me about 5 minutes to gather and we'll leave."

Bankotsu nodded and turned his attention to Riza.

He gently pulled the blanket off of her. Her torso had been bandages up.

"Seriza, get up. We gotta go." Bankotsu said gently shaking her awake.

"Hm? What's going on? I have to see Katsu before leaving." She said sitting up slowly.

"Forget that. We gotta go now." He said.

Riza stared at him for a moment.

"I need to get my stuff. And Mamo." She said pushing herself up.

"Suikotsu, get your shit and meet everyone by the gates."

"Yes, sir."

Bankotsu pulled Riza out of the room and towards her own.

"Hey!" Riza said stopping and pulling her arm from his grip.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"I may or may not have knocked Katsu out and quit for you." He said.

"You what?!" She yelled.

They turned a corner and Bankotsu pushed her into the wall.

"I punched him, broke his jaw and knocked him out. He's holding you back!" He said to her.

"That's doesn't give you an excuse to quit for me! It's my choice and mine alone!" She scolded.

"Can you blame me? He's a piece of shit!"

"I know he's a piece of shit but that was for me to deal with! Who the fuck do you think you are? My hero?" She spat angrily.

He grabbed her chin and pressed his body against hers.

"You're angry. We can deal with this later. Whether you like it or not, it happened. You know he's going to try to kill you again. I never said I was your hero. Cause I'm not. But it disgusts me that he thinks he owns you and can treat you like you're some normal helpless girl and you're not!"

Riza stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a breath and resting her head on his chest.

"So I'm jobless and on the run. Great."

"I can help with the job part but we gotta go." He said grabbing her hand and running down the hall.

"What are we gonna do?! Where are we gonna go?! We have important things back at home! And now we can't get them!" Mamo complained wildly.

Riza walked quietly next to Bankotsu. They were able to slip out of the castle just as Katsu was waking back up.

They had left in the middle of the night and now the sun was slowly rising, turning the dark blue sky, a beautiful lilac color.

"So what's your next move?" Bankotsu asked cautiously.

"Oh? Now that I've lost nearly all of my clientele in this fucking country? I suppose to start from scratch thanks to you." She snapped.

"Excuse me for putting you in high regard. Didn't think you'd turn into such a bitch to someone who helped you."

"Helped me?! I have no job, no income and no place to live! I know I put myself in this situation from messing around with you but damn it! You meddled where you had no business too!" She raised her voice.

"I meddled?! He pinned two of your own comrades against you, beat the shit out of you when you were unarmed and he thinks he's top shit when he's not!"

"He had money! He had connections! He has information that I needed! We had a thing going on that our "relationship" completely destroyed!"

"Oh I see! So if a guy has money, connections, and certain information, you'll let them fuck you and treat you like shit?! I bet you let anyone fuck you!"

"I let you." She hissed before walking away.

"You know something Seriza, I'm glad you let me fuck you. I thought it was going to be more of a challenge but it really isn't. Let's not forget that blowjob you gave me a while back. You barely knew me and as quickly as ever you were on your knees with my cock in your mouth." He smirked.

She stopped and glanced back at him. Her eyes pale blue, like ice.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"What? That you were a fucking whore for me? That you crave to have me deep inside you?" He stepped up to her, an attempt to intimidate her.

"It takes a whore to know a whore. You think too highly of yourself! That I crave to have you? Ha! You sound just like Katsu. You fuck like him too." She turned and proceeded ahead.

Mamo could feel the tension building between the two.

"Are they going to fist fight?" He asked Suikotsu and Jakotsu.

"Not a fist fight but I feel as though a more vicious fight with break out. Bankotsu is a pretty confident man and Riza is the kind to test that confidence. Both are already getting pretty angry." Suikotsu explained.

Bankotsu grabbed Riza's arm.

"You want to go there, Seriza?" His grip on her arm tightened.

"I can hardly tell you apart from any other slut I've fucked." He spat.

Riza swings her arm and slaps him. Everything went quiet. Bankotsu slowly looked back at her. Locked in eye contact. His dark blue eyes had no shine.

His grip was impossibly tight. A red mark began to appear on his cheek from where she hit him.

She pulled her arm from his grip, locked her gaze with his.

"Mamo, lets get the fuck out of here."

"R-right. Bye guys." He said before transforming to his fox form and took off with Riza jumping onto his back.

"Big brother?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu growled and punched the closest tree, breaking it instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn, gets better every time." Bankotsu smirked as he rolled off of Orihime.

Orihime giggled and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled.

He wrapped his arm around her and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet floral scent.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Riza in nearly three months. Not a day went by that she wasn't on his mind.

He wrapped himself fully into Orihime to ease the weight in his chest. He felt that Orihime could distract him and help forget about Riza but it didn't work. He knew he was playing a dangerous game by sleeping with her.

Her father was their most important client. Orihime was his only child so he was much more protective of her than most parents.

The only reason Bankotsu was a candidate for her hand was because of his charming good looks and his strength and power.

Orihime has fallen completely in love with him. She was dedicated to him and only him, which will make things more complicated when he finally reconnects with Riza.

The mere thought of her with another man made him sick to his stomach.

He glanced down at Orihime's naked body and was ready to pounce on her again and again.

"So, you want me to sneak into the castle and kidnap the lord's wife? I thought he wasn't married?" Riza repeated to her client.

"No, my dear. I want you to kidnap his daughter. The wife died years ago." Her client explained as he pulled out a drawing of Orihime.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" She asked.

"Orihime. You will take her away to our secret hideout. The lord will do anything to have his precious heir safe and sound."

"Any precautions I should know about?" She asked crossing her leg over the other as she sat on his table.

"Yes. The guards are well trained. Do you have to be sneaky which I'm sure you already know since you are a master assassin. There is a group of mercenaries that work for the lord. The leader is the boyfriend of princess Orihime."

Riza froze. Her breath stilled and her heart slammed against her chest.

"How many mercenaries?" She asked.

"Seven of them. They're called the band of Seven. Very high success rates, so be careful and don't get caught."

She nodded and exited the room. Riza let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

He had moved on. He was now with some princess and has probably forgotten all about her.

Riza wished she could move on to another love but she couldn't. She had shared her bed with few men but none of them could compare to Bankotsu.

Riza walks into her room to gather her things. She had become something of a ghost. Katsu was on the hunt for her head and the love of her life was with someone else. Reason after reason screamed for her to leave the country and head back to Europe but the mere thought of never seeing Bankotsu again nearly broke her to tears.

"Damn it! Get it together Riza! You will not let some man have the better of you! You are strong and resilient! Not some love sick kitten, but a tiger!" She said to herself before dropping on her futon.

Mamo enters to room, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Riza! I have a surprise for you! I managed to sneak into our old hideout while Katsu was out hunting for you and snatched all your bottles of strange liquids!" He says carefully placing a large bag down. The sound of bottles clanking together perked her interest.

"My booze! My precious booze!" She threw herself head first into the back and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"We May run into the band of Seven tonight." She said quietly.

Mamo's ears perked up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Our client wants us to kidnap a princess. She heavily guarded and is dating Bankotsu. They're a thing, apparently." She said bitterly.

"Don't be too caught up on him. You deserve a warrior king, not a fool."

Riza smiled at him and patted his head. The night will soon be arriving.

"You should be more careful, Bankotsu. The fabric to your hoari is very nice and yet you keep tearing it." Orihime laughed as she sewed together a tear.

"That's why I have you. To fix my tears." He said pouring himself a cup of sake.

"You keep sewing, you're so good at it. I'm going to get some fresh air." He said leaning over to her to kiss her cheek.

Orihime smiles, nods and continues her task.

Bankotsu walks down the hall. Staring at the bright moon.

He lets out a breath and sits down on the porch.

His mind wanders to what Riza could possibly be doing. Jakotsu suggested he apologize to her but he couldn't. He has never been the kind of guy to apologize for anything. He simply didn't give a shit.

"It's quiet." He said softly.

He stands and begins walking around. The silence was uneasy. He felt as if someone was watching him.

He turns a corner to find a guard leaned against a pole as if simply relaxing.

"Hey! You! The hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the castle grounds?" He questioned as he walked up to the guard.

As soon as he touched his shoulder, the man tumbled over and was dead. His throat had been sliced.

"Shit." He said. He looked at the wound. It was a clean, precise slice. But what really caught his attention was the brush of light pink lipstick on his cheek. As if someone kissed his either right before or right after he was killed.

His heart slammed painfully against his chest and his stomach fluttered so much it made him feel lightheaded and nauseous.

This was Riza's work. He knew it.

He followed her light trail by finding guards that had been picked off. Stealth was her expertise.

Riza was hiding up in the beams. She watched two guards run into the room, panic on their faces after finding a few of their men, dead.

Jakotsu enters the room.

"You sexy guys find anything yet?" He asked.

"No, sir. The assassin is somewhere in the castle, planning his next move." One of the guards answered.

Jakotsu scoffs And turns his back to head back outside.

Just as he turned his back, Riza swung her legs and wrapped them around one of the guards neck, quickly snapping it before pulling a knife out from her boot and driving it into the second guard's neck.

Jakotsu turns back around just in time for Riza to slip out of the room unnoticed.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"Jakotsu, sir! You are needed in the throne room. Your brothers await you." One guard came to alert him.

"Right. I'm on my way. Two are dead in there by the way." He said walking past the guard.

"This is an outrage! I can't have an assassin running around my castle with my precious Orihime sleeping soundly!" The lord cried out.

"I know who the assassin is." Bankotsu says after being silent for a while.

"Who?" Renkotsu asked hesitantly.

"Who is this sneaky man?! I demand his head!" The lord yelled.

"You'll have a tough time with that, my lord. This assassin is a woman. If you are wantin her head, I have to raise my price." Bankotsu declared.

"What?! My boy, you are worth the money I already pay for you, you know that but anything more is a problem!"

"I understand but don't care. We're not amateurs and neither is she. You want me to deal with her, I raise my price. Take it or leave it."

The lord pondered for a while before looking at Orihime's empty spot next to his throne.

He exhaled deeply.

"Fine. I will pay you what you want. I'm sure I'm the target but please ensure that no harm will come to my daughter."

"She is under our protection. All seven of us."

Orihime suddenly awoke from her sleep. Bankotsu hoari laid over her.

"I must have fallen asleep." She said quietly.

She looked around the room, it was eerily quiet.

Sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She stood slowly and wrapped his haori around her slender body.

Orihime slowly stepped out of the room. The hallway was quiet and dark. Something about the darkness made her anxious. Ever since she was little she always had to have some light before falling asleep.

Now she stood in the center of a long, dark hallway.

"Bankotsu?" She called out.

"Father?" She called again.

She slowly made her way down the hall. She suddenly heard steps coming from behind her. She turned and was greeted with an empty hallway.

She continued her way to the throne room and the footsteps started up again. More scared than she had ever been, Orihime began to pick up her pace. As soon as she sped up, so did the footsteps.

Soon she was running. She ran as fast as she could, tears spilled down her cheeks and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

She turned the corner and ran straight into Bankotsu, knocking them over.

"Woah! Orihime! You okay?" He asked.

She sat up on his chest and looked around frantically.

"I..I'm sorry! I...I..thought someone was chasing me." She said timidly.

Her small body was shaking and her eyes wide with fear.

"Go with Suikotsu. I'll check it out." He said smiling at her.

Riza watched from above. Anger overflowed from her.

She shut her eyes closed tightly to keep from crying. She pinched her leg to keep her focused.

Once Orihime was out of sight, Bankotsu turned his attention to the hallway.

"Seriza! I know you're here! Come out and face me!" He called out to her.

"Your Princess is very pretty." Riza said.

Bankotsu whipped around to see her standing behind him. His breath hitched.

All the feelings he had for her hit him as hard as can be and all at once.

She removed her mask and smiled at him.

"Been a while, huh?" She asked softly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to her.

"I'm working. I would ask why you are here but I figured it out. Even though I told you that this lord was my client."

"Can't tell me what to do, Riza. Besides, early bird gets the worm."

"Is the princess a satisfying lay?" She asked.

"She is. Why do you ask? You jealous?" He smirked.

"You're so full of yourself. Why would I be jealous? Sex isn't all that sacred."

"Is that so? Good thing it isn't cause I've been all kinds of wrapped up with that princess. Sweet and pure."

"Well, I have work to do. I have a man waiting for me and I'm aching for a good fucking." She moaned, tilting her head back.

Bankotsu's body tensed up.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"Work." She responded.

"If you're planning on attacking Orihime, you'll have to get through me."

"I love the way you say her name." Riza chuckled before spin kicking Bankotsu through the wall.

He jumped up and charged at her. He swung and she dodged. Neither could get the upper hand, when she wound punch or kick, he would block and the same with Riza.

Bankotsu slams Riza into the wall, breaking through it and falling on top of her.

She struggled to get him off and he struggled to pin her down. They were out of breath and covered in small bruises.

"What are you playing at?!" He growled, his face inches from hers. He could smell her sweet honeysuckle scent. His body tightened painfully.

She grunted as she tried to push him off. He found the noise incredibly sexy. It was so feminine.

"Get off of me! I can smell your princess!" She brought her knee into his stomach.

He grabbed her knee and wrapped his hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall.

"You better start talking or ill crush your throat." He threatened.

"You look very cute when you're mad." She purred, arching her back.

He couldn't help drifting his gaze down her body. Why? Why did she have to wear such a provocative outfit?

"Your gaze is burning through my clothes, is it not?" She cooed.

"You're testing my patience." He growled.

"Good."

She dropped down and kicked his feet out from under him.

Riza tried to run away but Bankotsu grabbed her ankle, bringing her down and crawling on top of her to pin her down.

She clawed and fought to get out from under him. He held her wrists tightly on either side of her head.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She growled.

Bankotsu stared down at her. She took his breath away. Her soft white gold hair, a wild mess around her and blue eyes bright with rage.

"You're a witch. That's what you are. You cast a spell on me." He said softly.

"And you're a menace." She whispered back, her eyes locked with his.

His gaze slowly landed on her pink full lips.

"Try it and I'll bite you!" She hissed, color quickly working its way up her neck.

He leaned down and pulled away when she tried to bite at his lips. The sexual tension between the two fighters was overwhelming.

She suddenly flipped him over and straddled him, a soft gasp escaped her throat and she pressed into the hard evidence of his attraction.

"_Vous jouez avec le fue, Monsieur Mercenaire."_

(You're playing with fire, Mister Mercenary.)

...

"What is going on? Why is someone trying to hurt Father?" Orihime asked Suikotsu.

"I do not know, princess, but it's best you stay hidden." He answered.

Orihime felt unsettled. She hated feeling so useless and weak.

Bankotsu slid the door open. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Suikotsu and Orihime.

"Come with me, princess. It's no longer safe in the castle." He said, no emotion in his tone or face.

Suikotsu stood and inclined his head in respect to his leader.

Orihime quickly followed after Bankotsu. She clutched his arm tightly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He responded gruffly.

They walked in silence around the veranda of the castle. The moonlight shone brightly, casting a blue glow to the world around them.

"Bankotsu?" She called out his name and slowed to a stop.

Bankotsu turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. His face blank, waiting for her response.

"Will my father be killed tonight? Is that why everyone is on edge? I can't lose another loved one..." she whispered softly, tears glittering her lower lashes.

"Don't you worry, princess. Don't you worry at all." He said with a small smirk.

Orihime found herself smiling but her smile quickly faded as she noticed that Bankotsu's eyes looked different. Everything about him was the same except for him eyes.

What was usually a dark cobalt blue, now violet.


End file.
